La vida puede continuar
by Elenear28
Summary: Para Katniss Everdeen, tomar la decisión de convertirse en madre no fue un proceso sencillo y antes de que la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules llegara al mundo, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas. Historia para el Foro "El diente de León", en el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios", regalo para Roxii C.
1. Seducción

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Esta es para Roxii C. Espero que te guste ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

* * *

**Seducción**

**Katniss POV**

_Cuatro años después de la guerra_

La primavera ha entrado definitivamente al Doce.

Después de un invierno particularmente largo, puedo sentir el aroma de las flores colándose por las ventanas, siempre abiertas desde que Peeta se mudó definitivamente a mi casa.

El sol entra en la habitación en tímidos rayos. Es demasiado temprano para que la luz llegue a despertarme realmente, pero Peeta debe levantarse antes de las cinco de la mañana cada día, para ir a la panadería y poner a funcionar los hornos.

Ha estado entrenando a un par de chicos de la Veta para que le ayuden y a mi me sorprende lo bien que han empezado a hacerlo, aunque tal vez solo me toma por sorpresa el hecho de que no todos tengan mi incapacidad de cocinar algo sin llegar a quemarlo. Sin embargo los chicos, que estarían en edad de cosecha si todavía tuviéramos Juegos, se esfuerzan por hacer bien las cosas.

Peeta ha escrito las recetas en hojas de papel que mete en fundas plásticas para que no se arruinen por el calor o la humedad. Los chicos pesan cuidadosamente los ingredientes y luego se encargan de batir, amasar y hornear, siguiendo las detalladas explicaciones que el Chico del Pan pone a su disposición.

Nadie es, por supuesto, tan hábil como él en la parte de decorar tartas y galletas, así que su presencia en la panadería a diario es siempre necesaria, aunque creo que, en realidad, a él le gusta estar ahí pues lo mantiene cerca de la familia que perdió.

El sentimiento de pérdida me abruma.

Han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años desde el estallido de las bombas. Cuatro años desde que perdí a Prim para siempre.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, no suaves temblores de miedo, sino fuertes espasmos que hacen que la cama se sacuda, como si hubiese decidido quitarme los zapatos y comenzar a saltar sobre el mullido colchón. Los dientes me castañetean por unos segundos antes de que Peeta salga de la bruma de sus sueños y acerque mi cuerpo al suyo.

Creo que ni siquiera llega a despertarse por completo. Su instinto latente siempre lo obliga a cuidar de mí, aunque a veces me gustaría que no lo hiciera. He llegado a aceptar su amor por mí, puro e inalterable a pesar de los horrores que lo han hecho pasar y poco a poco me he permitido a mí misma derribar las barreras que lo mantenían lejos de mí.

Pero sigo sin sentirme merecedora de ello.

"Ni viviendo cien vidas podrías merecerte a ese chico", había dicho Haymitch una vez y ahora tengo la certeza de que es verdad. Puede que nunca lo merezca pero, entre todas las personas posibles, él me ha elegido a mí y soy una criatura lo suficientemente egoísta como para permitírselo.

Mis manos se aferran a su camiseta de pijama y mi cuerpo gira, de manera que mi rostro queda oculto en el hueco de su cuello.

Él huele a eneldo, a canela y a un olor único e indiscutiblemente suyo. Aspiro con fuerza, dejando que su aroma me relaje y siento como los músculos de mis piernas empiezan a aflojarse lentamente.

–No pasa nada— susurra él con los ojos cerrados mientras inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y entierra la nariz en mi cabello.

Su voz no consigue tranquilizarme, sino que forma un nudo en mi garganta que asciende hasta convertirse en un mar de lágrimas que brotan sin piedad de mis ojos. Lo siento tensarse e intento parar de inmediato, porque sé la manera en que lo inquieta el verme llorar y lo que menos quiero es molestarlo o desencadenar uno de sus ataques. Me aparto un poco, con la intención de salir de la cama y refugiarme en el baño, donde el agua caliente podría llevarse mis lágrimas, sin embargo su mano, fuerte y cálida, se aferra a mi cintura y me acerca, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que tengo la nariz pegada a su pecho.

–Llora— dice él acariciando mi frente con su nariz— Llora todo lo que necesites, Katniss. Jamás te avergüences de llorar frente a mí— susurra antes de reemplazar su nariz con sus labios.

–Yo no… quiero molestarte— le digo mientras sorbo ruidosamente por la nariz.

–Molestarme— repite él mientras suelta mi cintura con suavidad y yo de inmediato extraño su contacto, sin embargo él desliza sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas húmedas, secando lentamente cada una de mis lágrimas— Tú jamás podrías molestarme.

–Puede que Haymitch tenga algo que decir con respecto a eso— digo con una leve mueca y él se ríe.

–Tienes razón. Aunque Haymitch siempre tiene algo que decir con respecto a todo.

El viento hace que el sutil aroma de las flores entre en la habitación. Son las prímulas que Peeta plantó alrededor de la casa. Los capullos brotaron hace unos cuantos días y ayer, cuando las regué antes de irme a la cama, ya habían comenzado a abrirse. Es un aroma familiar, doloroso y aun así, bienvenido.

–Puedo cerrar la ventana si te molesta— dice él, como siempre interpretando mis pensamientos. Sus labios rozan dulcemente mi frente cuando él habla y Peeta rodea mis hombros, haciéndome sentir segura, como si me encontrara dentro de un capullo que se encarga de mantenerme completa.

Niego con la cabeza y muevo la cintura, rozándola con la suya, mis rodillas moviéndose inquietas tocando sus muslos.

Peeta se aparta entonces, con un jadeo, soltándome tan de golpe que, por un momento, creo que me hará rodar por el extremo de la cama.

–Perdón— balbuceo yo, insegura sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Me aparto un poco, no porque tema por mi propia integridad física si es uno de sus ataques lo que se está incubando, sino porque sé lo miserable que se sentirá él después de eso si llega a hacerme daño.

Ya ha pasado antes, nada tan desastroso como el primer ataque, cuando estábamos en el Trece y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuello, dejándolo cubierto de cardenales y obligándome a usar un collarín ortopédico durante un par de semanas. Pero aún así…

Las primeras semanas después de su regreso no fueron sencillas. Una vez hizo que cuatro moretones, uno por cada uno de sus dedos, me marcaran el brazo. Debí usar camisetas de manga larga durante casi dos semanas para que él no los viera, lo cual fue absolutamente incómodo puesto que estábamos en verano

Estudio su rostro, intentando encontrar alguna señal que arroje algo de luz sobre lo que está pasando. Peeta tiene la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados. Su rostro se ha cubierto de rubor y sus manos se aferran a las sábanas. Está acostado boca arriba y cuando abre los ojos, ya no son azules, pues sus pupilas se han dilatado tanto que sus irises son diminutos anillos alrededor de la negrura. Sin embargo no hay muestras de dolor o de enfado en sus ojos, sino un deseo tan evidente que hace que la sangre se acumule en mi pecho, tiñendo mi piel de un rubor que asciende en dirección a mi rostro.

Mi mirada se dirige por inercia hacia las sábanas arremolinadas en torno a su cintura y encuentro ahí más muestras de su necesidad. Del deseo que siente por mí.

Mi boca se abre y aspiro con fuerza, insegura sobre cómo sentirme al respecto.

No es la primera vez que nos sucede. En un principio era yo quien buscaba estos encuentros. Desde aquella ocasión en que los abrazos de Peeta se volvieron insuficientes para mantener a raya a mis demonios y sus labios tuvieron que tomar el relevo.

Nuestra relación se ha vuelto más física con el tiempo. El hambre, que sentí una vez en mis primeros Juegos, mientras lo besaba en la cueva y luego, un año más tarde, cuando lo besaba sobre la arena de la playa en nuestra última noche juntos; se apoderaba de mí en medio de la noche.

¿Cuántas veces habríamos llegado hasta el final de no ser por sus brazos de hierro apartándome? He perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que él se ha encargado de apartarse de mí, en medio de una sesión de besos especialmente intensa y luego ha ido a refugiarse al baño, donde se da largas duchas para mantener a raya sus propias necesidades como hombre.

Casi puedo ver cómo se mueven los pequeños engranajes en su cerebro. Poco a poco recupera el control de sí mismo pero, por algún motivo, no deseo que lo haga.

Me arrodillo a su lado, haciendo que el colchón se mueva y escucho el jadeo ahogado que profiere. Inhalo profundamente, deseando que el valor no me abandone y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, el pulso late rápidamente en su garganta y su piel se siente caliente. Me tiemblan las manos cuando paso las palmas por la barba que ha empezado a crecerle a pesar de que lo vi rasurándose ayer y mi boca entreabierta deja salir mi aliento sobre la piel de su cuello. Empiezo dejando un reguero de besos, justo debajo de su oreja, descendiendo en diagonal hacia su clavícula y entonces él me toma de las muñecas y me encuentro a mí misma con la espalda pegada al colchón, con él a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

Él apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre brazos y rodillas y su boca se pega a la mía en un largo beso que hace que la sangre en mis venas empiece a saltar, pero se acaba demasiado rápido. Él separa sus labios de mí y apoya su frente sobre la mía.

—No— susurra con suavidad antes de levantarse de la cama.

Cierro los ojos y escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse detrás de él. Solo entonces golpeo mi cabeza contra la almohada, completamente frustrada.

"No" ha sido la palabra que Peeta ha repetido sin cesar desde la primera vez que nos besamos después de la guerra. Cada vez que siente que estoy dando el paso al siguiente nivel, él me frena en seco, convencido de que estoy actuando movida por la desesperación.

"No hasta que te sientas mejor" es lo que siempre dice. "No como respuesta a la desaparición de Gale", "no porque esté enojada con mamá por haberme dejado sola de nuevo", "no para olvidarme por un rato del dolor de haber perdido a Prim…" son también algunas de sus favoritas.

No puedo decir que no lo entienda, puede que en un principio si esperaba poder usar esa clase de distracción para aliviar mi pena. Sin embargo…

Todo mi ser parece estar ardiendo. La sangre sigue zumbando en mis oídos y mi necesidad por él no parece disminuir… tal vez yo también necesito una ducha fría. Mi mente divaga, imaginando qué clase de reacción podría tener Peeta si decidiera acompañarlo en el baño y entonces recuerdo que soy la criatura menos sexy del planeta y el deseo se apaga, como si hubiesen soltado un cubo de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo.

Me cubro la cabeza con las sábanas, deseando volver a dormirme.

**o-o-o-o-o**

–Aquí tienes lo que me pediste— digo agitando una canasta llena hasta el borde de fresas.

Peeta se limpia las manos con un trapo y rodea la mesa en la que estaba amasando cuando he entrado a la panadería. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando se encuentran con los míos y, aún ahora, casi media década más tarde, resulta difícil creer que este hombre, dulce y amable, haya atravesado cosas tan horribles.

—Gracias, preciosa— dice él tomando la pesada cesta de mi mano y dejando un dulce beso en lo alto de mi frente. El chisporroteo en mi piel me envía un recordatorio del escenario inconcluso de hace un par de días y mis brazos actúan con vida propia. Mi mano derecha se enreda en el cabello de su nuca y lo acerca hacia mi rostro. Lo beso.

Lo siento sonreír contra mis labios y no estoy segura de si es porque él también está disfrutando del momento o porque mi necesidad por él le causa gracia. En cualquier caso Peeta toma control del beso rápidamente, su lengua delinea mis labios, pidiendo un permiso que yo le concedo gustosa. Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el mío.

Cuando no soy capaz de seguir respirando, me aparto. Él apoya su barbilla sobre lo alto de mi cabeza y me atrae más cerca, haciendo que mi rostro se hunda en su pecho. Huele ligeramente a humo y a sudor, debe llevar un buen rato horneando.

—¿Ha ido bien la cacería?

—Se lo he dejado todo a Sae— digo asintiendo—. Ella se encargará de repartirlo.

Mis salidas a cazar son más terapéuticas que cualquier otra cosa. Peeta y yo no necesitamos realmente del dinero de la panadería o de los canjes que obtengo por mis presas. Paylor se encargó de dejar cubiertas las necesidades de los antiguos Vencedores, posiblemente porque la mayoría de los que sobrevivimos no estamos en capacidad de trabajar para vivir. Entre Annie y los cuidados que requiere su hijo, que pronto entrará al jardín de niños; la inestabilidad de Peeta con sus ataques o la faceta de muerta viviente en que regresé a mi distrito, no se puede decir que la gente esté deseando contratarnos.

—¿En dónde están Clive y Prunus?— digo, dándome cuenta de que ninguno de los dos chicos andan por aquí.

—Les he dado la tarde libre.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Si sigues mimándolos así, nunca aprenderán a trabajar de verdad.

Peeta se ríe, haciendo que su pecho vibre contra mi rostro.

—Necesitaba distraerme— explica él—. Y ya sabes que nunca me ha molestado trabajar.

—Yo podría distraerte y hacerte trabajar al mismo tiempo— suelto sin pensar y Peeta se tensa y luego me suelta. Me besa la frente, como para darme a entender que no está molesto ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas formas termino enfadada.

Él vuelve a la mesa en la que ha estado amasando y toma la perfecta bola de masa que ha creado. Es mi señal para marcharme, pero no la tomo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— digo poniéndome las manos en la cintura.

Peeta alza la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en mí con inocencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo besarte?

Veo la punta de sus orejas calentarse rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que puedes besarme, Katniss. Ya sabes que eso…

—Pero no si nos lleva a algo más— aventuro.

—Katniss—dice él con cansancio, cerrando los ojos.

—Peeta— lo imito yo.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso— dice él volviendo a trabajar— No mientras no te encuentres bien.

Abro y cierro la boca hasta que consigo respirar lo suficientemente profundo como para darle una respuesta coherente:

—¿Hasta que me encuentre bien? ¿Y cuándo demonios va a ser eso?

Peeta no me responde de inmediato. Forma las hogazas de pan y las coloca con cuidado sobre una bandeja que mete rápidamente en el horno, ya caliente. Cuando lo cierra, respira profundamente, se quita el delantal y lo cuelga de un gancho en la pared. Se lava las manos a conciencia y solo entonces decide mirarme.

Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido. Tiene una mirada mucha más madura… los ojos de un viejo y no de un chico que apenas si sobrepasa los veinte.

Él me toma de la mano, su fuerza y su ternura equilibrándose para volver su toque firme pero dulce. Gira rápidamente el letrero en la puerta, anunciando que la panadería se encuentra cerrada y le echa llave a la puerta. Luego nos conduce hacia el saloncito que ha construido en la parte de atrás. Se sienta en uno de los suaves sillones y luego me atrae hacia su regazo.

—De acuerdo, Katniss— dice él hablando lento y claro— Discutámoslo. Hablemos sobre por qué creo que no te encuentras lista y luego tú podrás decirme por qué crees que me equivoco.

De pronto el aire en la habitación se vuelve pesado. No estoy segura de querer llevar a cabo esta conversación. Ya no. Una cosa es intentar meterme con él en la cama y otra, muy diferente, explicarle por qué creo que debemos hacerlo. Literalmente _hacerlo_.

Volteo el rostro, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, pero él me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a verlo.

—¿Qué, de repente ya no te interesa?— pregunta ligeramente burlón.

Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros. A Peeta la desnudez o la intimidad nunca le han molestado. A mi parecen provocarme urticaria, excepto porque ahora soy yo la que está ansiando la intimidad.

Frunzo el ceño, esperando intimidarlo, pero él simplemente se ríe. Luce más joven cuando lo hace, como si pudiera dejar de lado todas las cosas malas que le han pasado y volver a ser simplemente un chico. Un chico que ha perdido todo lo que amó alguna vez en la vida excepto a mí.

De repente me siento muy triste y él lo coge al vuelo, pero no entiende el motivo.

—¡Hey!— dice rodeándome con sus brazos—. Ya sabes que te estoy tomando el pelo ¿verdad?— él deja un reguero de besos en mi mejilla, desciende hasta la línea del mentón y luego asciende hasta mi boca. Son besos destinados a consolar y el hecho de que su estado de ánimo se encuentre tan apagado en ese aspecto me disuade a mí también.

Agito la cabeza.

—Estoy bien— murmuro sin convicción.

—Katniss— dice él repentinamente serio— Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza e intento ignorar la pequeña chispa de decepción que se enciende en sus ojos.

—Te veré en casa— digo besando la comisura de su boca.

Él es mucho mejor para fingir de lo que soy yo, por eso sonríe y finge que no ha pasado nada.

—No llegaré tarde— me promete.

Mi incapacidad para compartir mis sentimientos ha sido parte del problema. No es que lo culpe. Estoy segura de que él en este momento cree que lo único que quiero de él es aprovecharme de su cuerpo para olvidarme de Gale, de mamá y de Prim, y lo sé no porque la edad me haya vuelto perceptiva, sino porque me lo ha dicho en una de nuestras discusiones épicas. Peeta cree que quiero sumergirme en las cosas que puede hacerme sentir a nivel físico para entonces cerrarme a la realidad de todo lo que he perdido.

Pienso en ello mientras camino a casa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

No es que no sienta nada por él, pues cada vez que deja una habitación me encuentro a mí misma buscándolo ansiosamente y las noches, cuando él me abraza y me pega a su cuerpo para contarme como ha sido su día son, sin duda, el mejor momento del día. Sin embargo no he conseguido poner esas dos palabras juntas cuando hablo con él.

Intento demostrárselo. Memorizando la manera en que le gusta hacer las cosas, tratando de ser espontánea en mis muestras de cariño, como cuando lo beso o lo abrazo simplemente porque es lo que deseo hacer en ese momento.

Ya no hay cámaras a nuestro alrededor, excepto una vez al año cuando deciden recordarnos el aniversario de la caída de Snow. Lo cual es una tortura porque coincide con la muerte de mi hermana.

Cada señal de afecto surge exclusivamente de mí, pero supongo que él necesita que diga las palabras.

El entendimiento se abre paso en mi cabeza lentamente. ¿Y si él necesita mis palabras del mismo modo en que yo necesito su cuerpo? Supongo que si el _realmente_ lo necesita, yo podría encontrar la manera de decírselo. De forzar las palabras hacia afuera para hacerlo feliz.

El problema está en conseguir lo que yo quiero.

Empujo la puerta de nuestra casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Nunca le paso llave, pues estoy bastante segura de que hay pocas personas interesadas en meterse conmigo. Dejo el saco de arpillera, ahora vacío, en la entrada y subo los escalones hacia la habitación que compartimos. Me meto en el baño y contemplo mi rostro en silencio.

He conseguido ganar algo de peso en los últimos años. Mis mejillas están menos afiladas y el cabello está brillante, producto de los esfuerzos de Peeta para que me alimente bien en cada tiempo de comida.

Levanto mi camiseta y estudio mi torso. Ya no hay costillas sobresaliendo bajo la piel y los injertos que han tenido que hacerme son casi invisibles, aunque puedes ver marcas de un rosa pálido aquí y allá.

No soy excesivamente bonita pero tampoco creo que él pueda sentir repulsión ni nada parecido.

Me detengo en ese pensamiento. Peeta no es así y nunca lo ha sido. No me rechazó ni siquiera cuando llegó al distrito por primera vez desde la guerra, cuando yo había alcanzado un nuevo nivel en mi abandono personal, con el cabello apelmazado por la suciedad y las heridas mal cuidadas.

Esto es algo que va más allá de mi cuerpo. Es sobre mi capacidad para convencerlo sobre por qué debemos estar juntos de esa manera.

Cuando caigo en cuenta de ello, el alivio y el horror parecen competir en mi cuerpo por hacerse con el primer lugar en mis emociones. Por una parte, es bueno saber, finalmente, que es lo que está pasando. Sin embargo hay un problema enorme: no tengo ni idea de cómo ser sexy.

Me acomodo lentamente la camiseta, bajo la tapa del sanitario y me siento en él.

"De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer."

Intento pensar en mis referentes de mujeres atractivas. Chicas como Glimmer y Cashmere, que parecían usar su sexualidad como un arma más. Recuerdo entonces los tonteos de Finnick y Johanna en los preparativos antes del Vasallaje y como Peeta decía que todos se burlaban de mí por ser demasiado inocente.

El problema es que no tengo a nadie para hablar de ello. Mi madre no es una opción, dudo mucho que pueda reunir el valor para preguntarle a Hazelle, la otra mujer casada que conozco, al respecto y creo que preferiría volver a los Juegos antes que externarle esto a Haymitch.

Sin embargo hay alguien más, alguien que estuvo casada hace poco y cuya mente se encuentra lo suficientemente perdida como para no intentar juzgarme.

Bajo las escaleras mientras la idea termina de tomar forma en mi cabeza.

Una llamada. Es todo lo que necesito para preguntarle a Annie si tiene algún consejo que pueda ayudarme. El teléfono está cerca de la entrada, cubierto con una fina pátina de polvo porque casi nunca se usa. Reviso la lista de números que Effie ha pegado en la pared, tomo el pequeño aparato en mi mano y marco cuidadosamente el número de Annie, lo verifico dos veces antes de apretar el botón verde que se encarga de hacer la conexión.

Inhalo profundamente mientras escucho el aparato timbrar una, dos, tres veces.

En el momento en que escucho el estallido de estática al otro lado, suelto lo que tengo que decir, aterrorizada por la posibilidad de que me ganen los nervios y decida no decir nada:

—¡Necesito que me ayudes a seducir a Peeta!

Me doy cuenta de que he cometido un error en el momento en que no es la voz, baja y suave, de Annie la que me habla desde el otro lado. Primero viene la risa estridente, incluso puedo imaginarla echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces dice:

—¡Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo, descerebrada!

Es Johanna.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Creo que los veinte minutos que dura la llamada consiguen meterse, con facilidad, en la lista de los cinco momentos más humillantes de mi vida.

Sin embargo debo reconocer que Johanna parece lo suficientemente experimentada como para resultar útil en el tema. Así que aquí estoy, en la tienda ridículamente grande que un grupo de refugiados del Ocho han montado en nuestro distrito, moviendo ganchos con piezas de encaje que parecen volverse más y más pequeñas conforme voy avanzando en las perchas.

—Ese es muy bonito, pero no parece realmente tu estilo.

La voz me sobresalta y dejo caer la pieza, una mezcla de seda y encaje de color rojo oscuro. Mi rostro se tiñe inmediatamente del mismo color que la prenda mientras me agacho para juntarla al mismo tiempo en que lo hace la mujer que acaba de hablarme.

Es una chica, no mucho mayor que yo. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta de rizos de un rubio muy oscuro y cálidos ojos de color marrón.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— pregunta alegremente mientras toma la prenda de mis manos y la devuelve a su lugar— Soy Lacey— dice extendiendo una mano a la que yo me quedo mirando antes de llegar a estrecharla.

—Katniss.

—¡Se quién eres!— chilla emocionada— Katniss Everdeen. Creo que esta tienda nunca había tenido a alguien tan famoso adentro.

Tiene una forma de ser tan entusiasta que no puedo evitar pensar en Delly Cartwright.

—Entonces, ¿estás buscando ropa interior o…?

—Solo estaba viendo— digo apartándome del grupo de perchas.

—Todo lo que hay aquí lo hacemos en el taller, justo allá atrás— dice apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás, luciendo orgullosa.

—Es ropa muy bonita— digo viendo hacia todas partes menos a su cara.

—¿Es la primera vez que compras lencería?— pregunta sin malicia.

—Uh…

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Especialmente para alguien que ha usado ropa tan bonita como tú. Está bien querer lucir bien para alguien en la intimidad.

No creo que lo haga a propósito, pero su declaración hace que me atragante con mi propia saliva. Lacey no parece percatarse de mi ataque de tos, sino que sigue parloteando alegremente:

—Asumo que es al señor Mellark a quien intentamos complacer.

Abro mucho los ojos.

—¿O es para otra persona?— dice ligeramente sorprendida.

—¿Qué? No, yo no…

—Bien— dice aplaudiendo— ¿Será su primera vez?

¿De verdad acaba de preguntarme eso?

—Oh… lo siento. ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Había olvidado que habías estado esperando un…! — sus mejillas se sonrojan y yo llevo mi mano automáticamente a mi estómago. Un vientre que nunca ha albergado la vida de un niño. Fue la mentira que Peeta inventó para intentar salvarme del Vasallaje, pero la gente no sabe eso.

—No… yo solo buscaba… yo solo…

—¿Algo para avivar la llama? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Entonces toma mi mano y me arrastra a través de la tienda.

—En ese caso te recomiendo estos— dice señalando más prendas casi transparentes de diferentes colores— ¿Tenemos algún color de preferencia?

Estoy a punto de decirle que el verde, cuando entiendo que probablemente está preguntando por Peeta.

—El naranja— digo utilizando un tono tan bajo que me sorprende que me escuche.

—¿Cómo este?— pregunta sacando una prenda de un naranja chillón que me hace pensar en Effie Trinket.

Muevo vigorosamente la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Algo más apagado, como una puesta de sol.

Su rostro se ilumina ante mi declaración y chasquea los dedos en aprobación.

—Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El sol ya se ha ocultado cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Me concentro en respirar lentamente para controlarme.

—Siento la tardanza— escucho decir a Peeta. Espío a través de la rendija de la puerta y lo veo fruncir el ceño cuando entra a la salita y encuentra la chimenea encendida.— ¿Katniss?— pregunta él alzando la voz, confundido porque no salga a su encuentro— ¿Por qué has encendido la chimenea? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes frío?— pregunta mientras se asoma por la escalera, esperando encontrarme arriba.

Empujo la puerta y salgo a su encuentro, temblando como una hoja en el otoño.

—Ahí estás, estaba preocu…— me doy cuenta del momento exacto en que toma nota de mi inusual atuendo por la forma en que sus palabras se cortan.

Atrapo el encaje que cuelga alrededor de mis muslos con el puño. En definitiva esta es una idea malísima, terrible, pésima… levanto lentamente la cabeza, esperando encontrarlo riéndose de mí y de mis pobres intentos de seducción. Pero no lo hace.

Él abre y cierra la boca, como un pez fuera del agua. La cálida luz amarilla de la chimenea baña la estancia, tiñendo todo a su paso, transformando los colores. Los ojos de Peeta están muy abiertos y sus pupilas parecen haberse tragado sus irises, pues bajo la luz de las llamas que chisporrotean ocasionalmente, sus ojos son negros, como los de un tiburón. He dejado de ser la cazadora para convertirme en la presa.

La mirada de Peeta se desliza a través de mi cuerpo, iniciando en mis pies descalzos y subiendo, con pasmosa lentitud, a lo largo de mis piernas, tomando nota del atuendo que Lacey ha escogido para mí.

No difiere demasiado de los finos camisones que Cinna me envió en el cálido verano después de que ganara mis Juegos. Tiene delgados tirantes de seda trenzada de color naranja brillante y el color empieza a degradarse de ahí hacia abajo, hasta convertirse en un suave amarillo. Justo como una puesta de sol.

El sujetador es de una tela suave que realiza el milagro de realzar mis escasas curvas y tiene un bonito encaje que me rodea todo el torso y desciende hasta la mitad de los muslos, es casi transparente, de manera que estoy segura de que él puede ver la curva de mi cintura y mi ombligo, justo por encima de la banda elástica de las bragas, las cuales no son tan diminutas como las que estuve viendo al principio en la tienda, lo cual me ayuda a no sentirme desnuda.

Llevo el cabello suelto, con las ondas resultantes de la trenza deshecha cayendo sobre mis hombros y espalda. He pasado media hora viéndome en el espejo, tratando de decidir si todo en conjunto llegará a gustarle, pero creo que de ninguna manera podría haber anticipado una reacción como esta.

Me devano los sesos intentando recordar lo que me ha dicho Johanna, además de toda la preparación previa como la ropa y el fuego.

"Finge que no está pasando nada extraordinario"

—Hola— empiezo diciendo humedeciéndome los labios, pues la boca se me ha quedado repentinamente seca— No estaba segura de si ibas a llegar a cenar.

Mi voz parece sacarlo de su trance. Lo veo parpadear lentamente y luego frotarse la cabeza, despeinándose.

—Hmmm…— es todo lo que dice. ¡Vaya! Peeta Mellark sin palabras. ¡Eso definitivamente es nuevo!

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto dándome la vuelta lentamente para que aprecie la parte trasera del conjunto, con un pajarito con las alas extendidas bordado en el espacio entre mis omoplatos. No es un sinsajo, sino una golondrina, pero supongo que Peeta aprecia el detalle porque escucho como el aire entra sibilante entre sus dientes apretados.

—Sí— dice él al cabo de un momento y su voz suena curiosamente ronca.

De espaldas a él, me permito sonreír.

—Bien— le digo— Sae se ha pasado por aquí y ha cocinado un estofado de cordero— agrego caminando lentamente hacia la cocina. Siento sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, su mirada dejando cálidos rastros sobre mi piel, como alas de mariposa rozándome con suavidad.

Escucho sus zapatos sobre el piso de linóleo, siguiéndome hacia la cocina y debo morderme el labio para no echarme a reír a causa de los nervios. Me estiro, en una pose estudiada, para alcanzar los platos blancos del aparador. Sus brazos rodean los míos desde atrás y él toma los platos, sin necesidad de estirarse. Los deja sobre la mesa y luego se gira y pone sus manos en mi cintura. Sus dedos recorren mis costillas, sintiendo la suave tela del camisón.

—Has hecho una elección de vestuario bastante interesante esta noche.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunto agachándome para salir por debajo de su brazo, apartándome de él para terminar de poner la mesa—. Lo compré hoy.

—Sospechaba que era nuevo— dice él tomando un puñado de servilletas y colocándolas sobre la mesa. Su voz está apenas controlada. Suena casi peligroso.

—Hummm… —digo mientras me giro para encender la hornilla, calentando el contenido de la olla.

Siento la mirada de Peeta sobre mi cuerpo. Un momento más tarde él rodea la mesa y gira el dial para volver a apagar la cocina. Mi cuerpo tiembla de expectación.

—Podemos comer más tarde— dice en mi oído antes de empezar a besarme.

Una oleada de placer, puro y sin adulterar, me recorre el cuerpo, como una bomba de adrenalina. Repentinamente soy consciente de cada una de mis terminales nerviosas, especialmente aquellas que entran en contacto con los labios de Peeta.

Primero me besa en la boca, pero luego él desciende hacia mi barbilla y sigue la línea de mi mandíbula hacia arriba, rozando mis orejas y ascendiendo en paralelo al nacimiento de mi pelo. Un gemido escapa de mi garganta y él lo toma como una invitación. Su brazo se dobla bajo mis rodillas y de repente mis pies ya no están tocando el suelo. No podría importarme menos. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él continúa besándome, saboreando la victoria.

Mi espalda se apoya en algo suave y la luz parpadeante de la chimenea me indica que Peeta nos ha traído hacia el sofá. Él mueve los cojines para que yo me acomode y luego alinea su cuerpo con el mío, tendiéndose encima sin dejar de besarme. Sonrío contra su boca, segura de que lo he conseguido y entonces decido que no quiero ser un ente pasivo en esta ecuación.

Sujeto su rostro con mis manos, apartándolo levemente de mi cuerpo. Bajo la luz del fuego, veo sus ojos azules abrirse con sorpresa, solo por uno momento, antes de que sean mis labios los que empiezan a barrer la piel de su garganta.

Un sonido, mitad gruñido, mitad jadeo, sale de su interior.

Coloco mis manos planas sobre su pecho y empujo. Es mucho más fuerte y pesado que yo, pero atiende a mis deseos sin chistar, levantándose sobre sus rodillas, permitiendo que ambos estemos frente a frente sobre el sofá de la sala.

—Katniss— dice él y mi nombre en sus labios se convierte en una súplica.

Su cercanía se siente tan bien, tan correcta. Mi mente se sume en un abismo en donde puedo respirar profundamente por primera vez en años, porque en medio del frenesí soy capaz de olvidarme de todo. De mis padres, de Gale, de la guerra, de los Juegos, de Prim… Me recuerda la suave calma de la morflina.

Mis dedos se acercan temblorosos hacia el cuello de su camisa al tiempo que mis labios empiezan a dejar besos en cualquier parte de su anatomía que consigo alcanzar. Mis manos descienden por su cuello, rozando su clavícula y encuentro, al fin, el primer botón.

Entonces sus manos se aferran a mis muñecas, con delicadeza pero decisión y me apartan de su cuerpo.

Suelto un chillido de protesta y alzo los ojos sorprendida. Él está respirando con torpeza pero parece bastante más centrado que hace tan solo unos segundos.

—Creo que deberíamos parar ahora.

La frustración se alza en mi interior, con un chasquido enfadado y me encuentro a mí misma más molesta de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Katniss…

—No quiero parar— digo retorciendo mis muñecas para liberarme y aferrándome a su cuello. Su cabello, demasiado largo, hace cosquillas en las palmas de mis manos.

—No hasta que estés bien— dice él obstinadamente y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrada y aterrorizada por sufrir combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y bajan por mi cara, completamente traidoras.

—¿Katniss?— dice él con aprehensión mientras lleva sus manos a mi cara. Sus dedos se mojan con mis lágrimas— No llores por favor. Te juro que no lo hago para mortificarte… Yo solo…

Pero es demasiado. Es demasiado que tomar.

—¡No voy a estar bien!— suelto en un chillido— Nunca voy a estar completamente bien, Peeta. Puede que todo lo demás se arregle en algún momento. Tal vez mamá decida que ha sanado lo suficiente para volver a casa o quizá yo consiga dejar de pensar que fueron las bombas de Gale y lo perdone. Pero ¿y Prim? ¡Prim no va a regresar!

Mis sollozos se intercalan con hipidos e imagino que mi rostro, rojo y contorsionado por el llanto, debe ser un gran contraste con el atuendo que he elegido para la ocasión.

Peeta me deja llorar, limpia las lágrimas con sus dedos y, cuando finalmente lo he sacado de mi sistema, me acerca a su pecho y me acuna como si yo fuera un bebé, hasta que los sollozos dejan de sacudir mi cuerpo.

—No me refería a eso— dice cuando los débiles saltos que da mi cuerpo a causa del llanto empiezan a espaciarse lo suficiente como para que él crea que es una buena idea hablarme— Sé que nunca vas a olvidar lo que pasó. Sé que nunca vas a dejar de sentir dolor por lo de Prim. Era tu hermana y la amabas. Yo también la quería…— dice él y yo le creo, porque si alguien era capaz de ganarse tu cariño con facilidad, esa era ella—. Lo que quiero decir, Katniss, es que no quiero ser algo del momento para ti.

¿Algo del momento?

—Explícate— le ordeno.

—Ya una vez confundí lo que sentías por mí, Katniss— replica él con obediencia— Tomé lo que me dabas y en mi cabeza lo convertí en lo que yo quería que tu sintieras. Y el darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas, que tú no sentías lo mismo, casi me destroza— dice él con tanta tristeza que debo recordarme a mí misma que eso era entonces, cuando el contexto hacía tanto ruido en mi cabeza que era incapaz de sacar en claro que era lo que sentía por el Chico del Pan— no quiero… no puedo… volver a sentirme así nunca más, Katniss.

Mis dedos rozan su mentón.

—Tú sabes— empiezo a decir—. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí. ¿Cierto?

—¿Lo sé?— dice él y el hecho de que siquiera lo dude me sienta como una patada.—Sé que soy quien queda, Katniss— dice él lentamente— ¿Cómo puedo saber que no te estás conformando conmigo?— dice mientras me empuja con suavidad para que quede sentada en el sillón, luego toma la manta que hay sobre el respaldar y me la echa encima y se separa un poco más, pegando su espalda al reposabrazos en el otro extremo. Cuando lo veo con las cejas enarcadas, él me da una sonrisa de disculpa— No puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás vestida así— explica él.

Extiendo la manta para tapar mi cuerpo semidesnudo, consciente de que llevo mucha piel al descubierto.

—Sabes que te amo— dice él— Pero también debo pensar en mí. Si quieres que seamos amigos, lo seremos…

—No quiero ser tu amiga— digo agitando la cabeza y me apresuro a rectificar cuando veo sus labios temblar— Es decir, no quiero ser solo tu amiga.

—Menos mal— dice curvando sus labios en una sonrisa— porque creo que eso podría matarme.

—Estás siendo cruel— le acuso yo mientras atraigo las rodillas hacia mi pecho.

Él estira un brazo y me acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes que no soy igual a ti.

—Estoy consciente de ello— dice con una risita— sería francamente extraño que tú también fueras un chico. No juzgo a nadie, pero a mi no me van esas cosas.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso.

—¿A qué te referías entonces?

Aparto la mirada de su rostro y la clavo en mis rodillas, pues resulta más sencillo hablar cuando no estoy viendo sus ojos azules.

—No es fácil para mí el decir lo que… Sabes que yo no soy la de las palabras. Soy el tipo de persona que se lanza de cabeza hacia las cosas, pero nunca he podido…

No tiene caso, inclusive ahora, mientras intento explicarle mi incapacidad para poner en palabras lo que siento, parezco una idiota, con mi lengua atorándose cada dos segundos, sin poder hilar dos ideas juntas. Suelto un bufido y hundo mi rostro en la manta, apoyando la frente sobre mis rodillas flexionadas.

Siento los dedos de Peeta moviendo mi cabello, apartándolo hacia atrás, tratando de convencerme de salir y enfrentarlo.

—Katniss— dice él junto a mi oído y su aliento envía cosquillas a través de mi piel— Katniss, tú me amas ¿real o no real?

Mi cabeza se levanta de golpe y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Peeta a una distancia tan corta que nuestros alientos se mezclan.

¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser tan sencillo?

Así es Peeta, siempre dispuesto a darme lo que yo desee. Los segundos pasan, uno a uno. Él no desvía la mirada y yo tampoco lo hago.

Lo pienso por un momento, porque él no me está preguntando si lo quiero, sentimiento que yo ya había aceptado por completo. Me está preguntando si lo amo y las implicaciones son completamente distintas.

Cuando el mueve el pulgar para rozar mi mejilla es que me doy cuenta, al fin, _que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mi misma. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y solo Peeta puede darme eso._

Así que cuando el silencio se torna demasiado largo, yo sujeto su mano y atraigo su rostro hacia el mío. Nuestros labios se tocan, gracias a lo cerca que estamos, cuando yo le digo:

—Real.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pasa una estación y luego otra más.

Empiezo a hablar con mamá de una manera un poco más estable. Ambas nos permitimos llorar por nuestro patito.

El dolor de haber perdido a Prim nunca se irá por completo y posiblemente nadie llene nunca el vacío que Gale ha dejado en mi vida, sin embargo decido que no puedo odiar a Gale más de lo que probablemente ya se odia a sí mismo y dejo ir el resentimiento que me carcome desde adentro. Pongo la foto de Prim sobre la chimenea, junto a un jarrón lleno de prímulas que me he encargado de secar entre las páginas de un libro y me permito seguir adelante.

Finalmente, un fresco día de otoño, me doy cuenta de que, al fin, he sanado lo suficiente para poder entregarme a Peeta en cada forma posible.

La noche en que nos unimos hasta convertirnos en uno solo no hay poses, ni disfraces. Solo él, mi diente de león en primavera, y yo.

Nuestra primera vez juntos no es un incendio abrasador, ni un estallido de fuegos artificiales.

Es mucho más que eso.

Algo que se extiende lento e inexorable a través de mí, derribando las bases de mi propio ser y construyéndolas de nuevo, atadas a él.

Cuando me dejo caer sobre la cama, abrazada a su cuerpo, las palabras salen a través de mi boca, sin dudas, sin titubeos. La constatación de un hecho irrefutable:

—Te amo.

* * *

**Hola! Esta es la primera de tres partes. Publicaré una por día a partir de hoy. Así que… hasta mañana. **

**Advertencia, la historia quedó laaaarga, pero tengo la esperanza de que te guste.**

**Los reviews son bueno para la piel, disminuyen el acné y son un exfoliante natural. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	2. Decisión

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Esta es para Roxii C. Espero que te guste ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

* * *

**Decisión**

**Katniss POV**

_Doce años después de la guerra_

—A Peeta Mellark le sienta bien la paternidad— dice alguien a mi izquierda. Inmediatamente mi atención deja de estar en el plato de comida que tengo en equilibrio sobre una de mis manos y mi mirada busca, con cierto grado de alarma, a mi esposo.

—Últimamente todo le sienta bien, parece ponerse más guapo conforme pasa el tiempo— responde otra voz.

Quienes han hablado son dos mujeres, cinco o seis años mayores que nosotros. A una la reconozco de la Veta, tiene un nombre ridículo que me hace pensar en el distrito Uno, como Sparkle o algo así. A la otra la he visto un par de veces en el pueblo, pero sé que no nació, como yo, en el Doce.

La política instaurada por el Gobierno de Paylor después de la guerra permitió que las personas pudieran migrar de un distrito a otro, de ahí que el Doce, a pesar de seguir siendo uno de los distritos más pequeños en Panem, ha comenzado a crecer gracias a las personas que deciden recomenzar en otra parte.

No tengo idea de quién es esa mujer o de dónde ha salido, pero en cuanto escucho el nombre de mi esposo salir de sus labios todo lo demás parece desdibujarse.

Hasta ahora he estado sentada en el tronco de un árbol, comiéndome el guiso que Sae ha preparado para uno de los días de campo que hemos planificado en conjunto con la alcaldía, como un método para lograr la integración del distrito. Sin embargo en cuanto escucho el interés que está despertando Peeta entre el grupo de féminas, la comida parece perder su atractivo.

Levanto la cabeza, como un perro en medio de una cacería y mi mirada se concentra en las dos mujeres, sentadas a apenas un par de metros de mí, que consideran conveniente ponerse a hablar de lo "bueno" que parece haberse puesto Peeta después de haberse casado conmigo.

Una tiene una espesa cabellera pelirroja que cae sobre sus hombros con indolencia, atada con una cinta amarilla a juego con su vestido. La otra tiene los rasgos típicos de la Veta: piel aceitunada, cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

Supongo que debo verlas de mala manera, porque la chica de la Veta se atraganta con su bebida y se apresura a enfocar su energía en otras cosas. La otra, sin embargo, sostiene mi mirada sin parpadear. Frunzo el ceño, dejo el plato sobre la mesa y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Al final, ella se acobarda. Baja la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto de mi asiento, buscando a Peeta.

El hecho de que yo sea celosa nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos, aunque con reacciones realmente dispares. Mientras yo me horroricé por mis reacciones, él parecía francamente complacido consigo mismo.

Ya habíamos tenido vistazos de que yo podía ser algo… territorial. Como cuando me enfadé porque Johanna se desnudara en el ascensor o incluso cuando, poco después de que Peeta regresara a nuestro distrito, yo no me sentía muy a gusto con la cercanía de Peeta y Delly, que nunca han sido más que amigos.

La primera prueba surgió cuando teníamos más o menos dos meses de estar viviendo juntos de manera oficial. Peeta se mudó a mi casa el verano siguiente a su regreso desde el Capitolio, en un principio, con el acuerdo tácito de continuar ayudándonos mutuamente a mantener a raya nuestras pesadillas de la única manera que nos resulta efectiva: aferrándonos el uno al otro, como a una roca en medio de la tempestad.

Peeta ocupó la habitación de invitados, justo al lado de la mía a pesar de que la de Prim era mucho más espaciosa. Yo no tuve el valor para recoger sus cosas y él tampoco me lo pidió. Se instaló en el pequeño cuarto al fondo del pasillo y fingió que estaba bien con ello.

De todas formas no pasaba mucho tiempo en ese cuarto.

Las pesadillas se habían vuelto peores. Ahora veía el diminuto cuerpo de Prim estallando frente a mis ojos una y otra vez, intercalándose con escenas sacadas de ambos Juegos. Además, ya no solo veía a Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Clove y a todos los demás tributos en mis sueños, sino que se les habían sumado rostros nuevos: los mi escuadrón, con Boggs dando un paso hacia atrás, activando la vaina que le volaba las piernas. Mitchel sangrando dentro de la red de alambre de espino, Mesalla derritiéndose como la cera de una vela…

Despertaba gritando cada noche y recuperaba la calma cuando él me envolvía con sus brazos, en la manera en que sólo Peeta sabe hacerlo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas semanas, cuando sugerí que consiguiéramos una cama más grande y él se mudara definitivamente a mi habitación, él no se opuso.

Él verdadero problema surgió unos cuantos meses más tarde, cuando el besarnos se había vuelto algo más bien habitual en nuestra relación y yo andaba buscando algo más. Fue una época bastante frustrante, con un Peeta poco dispuesto a complacerme pues tenía miedo de que volviera a suceder lo que pasó con nosotros después de nuestros primeros Juegos, cuando los besos compartidos en la Arena tenían significados distintos para para ambos.

Al final, fue la forma de ser de Peeta la que nos salvó. Utilizó el juego que Jackson había inventado cuando Coin lo envió a unirse a nuestro escuadrón, en donde él nos preguntaba si un recuerdo suyo era real o había sido modificado por Snow.

Sonrío mientras camino, pensando en cómo gracias a ello fui capaz de confesarle, al fin, lo que él significaba para mí.

Consigo encontrarlo en el otro extremo de la Pradera, en donde habla animadamente con Sae la Grasienta, la dedicada de esta actividad en concreto, pues cumple ochenta años mañana.

Mi sonrisa se apaga cuando veo la explicación a la aseveración de una de las mujeres de hace un minuto. "A Peeta Mellark le sienta bien la paternidad", dijeron ellas y mientras lo veo cargar al nieto más pequeño de Sae, de apenas un año, no puedo más que darles la razón.

El niño tiene la piel del mismo color que yo, la piel de la Veta y sus mejillas, redondas y rosadas, hablan de salud y bienestar. No se parece en nada a las criaturas esqueléticas que criábamos aquí hace poco más una década. Tiene los ojos cerrados y apoya sus rechonchas manitas alrededor del cuello de Peeta, lo veo chuparse el pulgar en medio de sus sueños.

Peeta sostiene sus piernas desnudas con una mano mientras, con la otra, traza distraídos círculos sobre la espalda del bebé.

Es una escena tan bonita que casi me da ganas de llorar. Me sostengo mi propio vientre con mis manos mientras se me escapa un jadeo. Parpadeo rápidamente, intentando despejar las lágrimas y me apresuro a desviarme, metiéndome entre la gente para que él no me vea de este modo.

Me siento en un tocón en la esquina más alejada de la Pradera y me concentro en respirar y poner mi mente en blanco, para no doblarme a llorar.

Ahí me encuentra él, media hora más tarde, cuando ya he conseguido reprimir la marea de sensaciones.

—Te he estado buscando— dice él sentándose a mi lado y plantando un beso en mi boca.

Intento sonreír, curvando mis labios hacia arriba, sin embargo no debo hacerlo nada bien, porque él me observa con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— le digo agitando la cabeza y evitando cuidadosamente su mirada— ¿la estás pasando bien?

Sé que no consigo engañarlo. A veces pienso que me conoce mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma, pero no insiste. Se limita a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—Ha estado bastante bien. Sae parece contenta— dice él viendo hacia el frente— ¿Estás cansada? Anoche no dormiste nada bien.

—Un poco— admito.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

—No es necesario que me acompañes, no tienes que estar siempre conmigo— le digo cuando él se levanta y tira de mi mano para ponerme de pie.

Él me dedica una sonrisa cálida y me atrae más cerca. Presiona sus labios contra mi sien y puedo sentir la sonrisa en su voz cuando me dice:

—¿Por qué no? No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que me gustaría estar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Vas a decirme en algún momento lo que te pasa o tendré que imaginarlo?— pregunta Peeta desde la cama mientras yo paso, por centésima vez, el cepillo sobre mi cabello.

Nunca he sido muy dada a tener una "rutina de belleza", sin embargo estaba tratando de evitar hablar con Peeta sobre mi extraña reacción de hace un rato y el cepillo me pareció una distracción tan buena como cualquier otra.

—No me pasa nada— digo moviendo la cabeza.

—Sabes que no te creo ¿verdad?

—En serio no es nada— digo mientras lo veo a través del reflejo del espejo del tocador. Está acostado sobre su espalda, con el pijama puesto. Tiene los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, lo cual hace que su camiseta gris se levante unos cuantos centímetros, mostrando un vientre plano cubierto de un suave vello rubio que nace por debajo de su ombligo y se pierde hacia el sur, oculto bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones de algodón.

Él se levanta en un solo movimiento fluido y yo trago con dificultad cuando lo siento acercarse a mí. Él me toma de los hombros, desde atrás y hace que la silla giratoria de media vuelta. Flexiona las rodillas y escucho el débil crujido que emite la prótesis de plástico y metal. Sus ojos quedan al mismo nivel que los míos.

—¿Katniss?

—Puede que esté algo triste— digo desviando la mirada. Peeta apoya su mano sobre mi mejilla, encaja mi oreja entre sus dedos corazón y anular y traza un suave arco con su pulgar, acariciando mi pómulo.

—Me doy cuenta— dice con suavidad— lo que no entiendo es el motivo. ¿Ha pasado algo hoy? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? ¿He hecho algo yo?

Hago una mueca. Esta es una de las pocas de Peeta que consigue molestarme, su tendencia, casi patológica, a cargar con culpas que nada tienen que ver con él.

—No— digo liberándome de su toque y caminando hacia el baño. Él, como no, me sigue.

—Katniss…

—Déjalo estar— digo mientras empujo la puerta para cerrarla tras de mí. Él mete el pie, para evitar que le dé con ella en las narices. De haber sido su pie de carne y hueso, probablemente habría hecho que se le saltaran las lágrimas, pero la prótesis simplemente emite un quejido cuando la madera golpea el metal.

Él me mira sin parpadear mientras empuja la puerta para volver a abrirla.

—Suéltalo de una vez. Ninguno de los dos conseguirá dormir si no lo haces.

Sujeto el algodón de mi pijama entre los dedos, tirando de un hilo retorcido que sobresale del dobladillo.

—Es estúpido— mascullo— De verdad no es nada.

—No creo que sea así— dice él con suavidad mientras estira perezosamente el brazo, tomándome de la muñeca para acercarme a él— Algo debe haber sucedido para que te pongas así.

—Te he visto hoy…— digo alzando el rostro.

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

—¿Podrías ser un poquito más específica?

—Con el bebé— completo yo.

—Sae necesitaba que alguien lo cargara, ya no es tan fuerte como antes y estaba cansada. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupaba que tuviera un ataque? No he tenido uno desde hace mucho tiempo— dice él con cautela.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No me preocupaba que le hicieras daño.

Él me aparta un poco y me toma de la barbilla.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa, Katniss?

Mi rostro arde por la vergüenza. ¿Qué es lo que me preocupa?

"Tal vez que él se harte de ti y de todos tus problemas y decida dejarte"

—Ya te dije que era una tontería— digo empujándolo con suavidad y regresando al cuarto.

—Katniss…

—No es nada.

Esta vez, él me toma con algo más de fuerza. No llega a hacerme daño, pero me toma por sorpresa. Me hace girar sobre mi misma y toma mis muñecas para que no pueda darle la espalda.

—Di-me-lo— dice él convirtiendo una sola palabra en tres.

—Te veías bien— digo encogiéndome de hombros— Perfecto y feliz— mascullo.

Mis palabras deben cogerlo por sorpresa, porque su agarre se afloja y parpadea tan rápido que sus ojos azules se convierten en círculos difusos.

—No lo entiendo.

—El papel de papá te queda— digo entre dientes, bajando la vista hacia mis pies mientras mi rostro se calienta.

Lágrimas de frustración se acumulan en mis ojos y no he llegado a derramar ni una sola cuando de repente estoy en el círculo de los brazos de Peeta. Mi rostro enterrado en su pecho mientras él me besa, una y otra vez, en lo alto de mi cabeza.

Y me doy cuenta de que él me está consolando a mí y no tiene sentido, porque soy yo quien le está quitando algo a él. Un deseo tan anhelado como silencioso.

La primera vez que discutimos, después de estar juntos… es decir _juntos…_ fue por el tema de la paternidad. Decir que tuvimos un desacuerdo podría quedarse corto… como por varios kilómetros.

Si algo había aprendido de ver a mi madre atendiendo a adolescentes llorosas que estaban atravesando un embarazo para el que no estaban preparadas era a tomar el rollo de la sexualidad activa con responsabilidad. Nunca me ha gustado particularmente ese término. Cuando mamá decía que alguien estaba "sexualmente activo" yo no podía evitar pensar en un interruptor, como la cuchilla en la pared que cortaba el suministro eléctrico a la casa en los meses de verano en que mamá decidía que podía arreglárselas con la luz del sol y la madera para la cocina. Pero lo cierto es que nunca encontré mucha relación entre hacer_ eso_ y encender y apagar una bombilla.

En cualquier caso, después de que Peeta y yo empezamos a… bueno, a _eso_, me tragué la vergüenza y llamé a mi madre.

No le hizo mucha gracia. Me soltó el rollo de que éramos muy jóvenes y que era mejor que lo pensara bien y… Tuvo que callarse cuando le solté que no le estaba pidiendo permiso y que no era tanto que estaba pensando en hacerlo como que estaba esperando un método para evitar quedarme embarazada para poder repetirlo.

Creo que de no haber sido porque logró hacerme enfadar, jamás le habría hablado tan abiertamente sobre la naturaleza actual de mi relación con Peeta. Pero en lo positivo, conseguí la receta de una mezcla de hierbas que me protegerían de un embarazo no planeado, la cual, tomando en cuenta que no planeaba quedarme embarazada nunca, podría decirse que me acompañaría por unas cuantas décadas, al menos hasta que mi reloj biológico hiciera de las suyas y acabara con mi vida reproductiva.

El problema fue que asumí que Peeta sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y que entendía que yo, entre todas las personas, era absolutamente incapaz de ser madre. ¿Cómo podría, después de haber pasado aterrorizada tanto tiempo por Prim? ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora, cuando sé lo desgarrador que es perder a todos los que amo?

Incluso en este momento, cuando lo pienso, siento como el miedo se abre paso a través de mi piel, como pequeñas víboras recorriéndome las venas, envenenándome lentamente. No sería capaz de sentir a un pequeño moviéndose en mi interior, a sabiendas de que solo podré protegerlo mientras forme parte de mí. ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera en mis brazos, diminuto e indefenso?

"Ya no hay Juegos", había dicho Peeta "no nos lo quitarán". Y sé que él tiene razón, pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?

¿Cómo sería capaz yo de ver a mi hijo a la cara y decirle que su madre es una asesina? ¿Cómo podría dejar que jugara en la Pradera, como lo hacen los otros niños, a sabiendas de que bajo sus pequeños pies reposan los huesos de miles de personas, muertas por mi culpa?

—Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?— dice Peeta mientras deja un reguero de besos desde mi frente hasta mi garganta. Por una vez, no siento el impulso de desnudarlo. No hay nada sexual en la forma en que me besa. Solo una infinita compasión que hace que sienta asco de mí misma por no ser capaz de complacerlo, de darle a este hombre, que me ha dado su vida y su amor en bandeja, la única cosa que realmente puede querer.

—¿Por qué? – digo mientras las lágrimas me mojan el rostro.

—¿Por qué? – pregunta él confundido mientras deja que yo frote mis mejillas contra la tela de su camisa.

—¿Por qué me quieres? – digo mientras un sollozo hace que mi voz se entrecorte.

Peeta rodea entonces mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y mete el otro detrás de mis rodillas. Me lleva en volandas a la cama, colocándome en el centro. Me cubro el rostro con las manos cuando lo siento apartarse, segura de que esta vez sí lo he perdido para siempre. Que se marchará y no volverá jamás. Pero él se limita a apagar la luz y regresa a la cama.

El colchón se hunde bajo su peso. Sus manos me rodean las muñecas, pidiéndome en silencio que deje de cubrirme el rostro. Pero ¿cómo verlo a la cara cuando sé que él está sufriendo por culpa de mi miedo y mi egoísmo?

Cuando se vuelve evidente que no estoy por la causa de calmarme pronto, Peeta se acuesta de costado y me atrae hacia las duras líneas de su pecho. Él deja delicados besos en mi rostro, secando una a una mis lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato, a sabiendas de la persona horrible que soy, mis manos se cuelan por debajo de su ropa, explorando lentamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Lo escucho soltar un jadeo cuando mis manos se cuelan por debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones de pijama.

—¿Estás segura?— pregunta antes de soltar otro jadeo.

Y lo estoy, porque el único momento en que puedo olvidarme de todos mis problemas es cuando estoy con él, en el instante en que me convierto en una estrella que estalla en el espacio, consumida por la bola arrolladora de energía que somos cuando estamos juntos.

Por toda respuesta, lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco a mí en la oscuridad, enganchando sus labios con los míos, diciéndole sin palabras lo que necesito.

A él.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mis manos se frotan la una contra la otra, convirtiendo las hojas secas en pequeñas virutas que aterrizan limpiamente en la taza de agua hirviendo.

Peeta sale del baño frotándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla amarilla. El vapor sale de la puerta abierta tras de él, inundando la habitación con el aroma cítrico de su shampoo.

—Tu café está listo— dijo mientras arrojo cubos de azúcar en el interior de mi propia taza.

—Gracias— dice mientras sirve el oscuro líquido en una taza vieja y desportillada, su favorita— ¿Qué estás bebiendo tú?

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y evito cuidadosamente su mirada cuando le digo:

—Mi brebaje especial.

Su mirada se oscurece por un segundo, pero es suficiente para mí. En ocho años eso no ha cambiado y dudo que alguna vez lo haga.

Es una mezcla de hierbas distinta a la que suelo beber a diario, mientras que la primera es preventiva, esta se encarga de echar por tierra los logros que cualquiera de los pequeños nadadores de Peeta haya podido conseguir durante la noche. No la bebo muy a menudo, cuido de mi periodo con religiosidad y he tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero después de una vez, hace dos años, en que me retrasé diez días, prefiero tomar precauciones, especialmente cuando estoy en esos días en que la vida se puede abrir paso con mayor facilidad a través de mi cuerpo.

Él controla su decepción rápidamente y me sonríe.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— pregunta mientras deja un suave beso en mi sien.

Le ordeno a mis labios curvarse hacia arriba, a pesar de que justo ahora tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

No estoy siendo justa y lo sé. Peeta añora tanto a estos niños como a mí me aterroriza el tenerlos. El problema es que no podemos simplemente tener medio bebé. No hay un punto medio que pueda arreglar nuestra situación.

—Disculpa por haberme puesto de los nervios ayer.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar de ello.

Mi sonrisa fingida se convierte en una mueca. Él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—Te quiero— dice él lentamente, viéndome a los ojos— Y no hay nada en este mundo, por lo que te cambiaría a ti. Y necesito que tengas eso siempre en claro, Katniss.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Me gustaría poder hacerte feliz— digo observando fijamente nuestras manos unidas.

Su voz cuando responde suena sorprendida:

—Pero… ¡ya lo haces!

Mi trenza oscila sobre mi espalda cuando niego con la cabeza.

—No es justo— digo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No deberías tener que renunciar a todo, a lo que quieres, por mí.

Escucho la sonrisa en su voz cuando me responde:

—No toda la gente en el mundo tiene la fortuna de poder casarse con el amor de sus vidas— dice con esa convicción con la que podría ir a vender madera al Distrito Siete— En el gran esquema de las cosas, me siento afortunado, pues yo si lo he conseguido.

—No estás siendo objetivo— respondo yo, necesitando que él concuerde conmigo, que se sienta tan decepcionado de mí como lo estoy yo— Siempre eres tú quien… yo solo…— pero él sigue siendo el de las palabras, el que es capaz de convertir sus pensamientos en hermosos cuadros, con frases o con pintura—. No es justo— digo al final— No siento que te haya podido dar nada.

—Me lo has dado todo— dice él— Simplemente tenerte a ti, es suficiente. Lo es todo.

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo— digo finalmente— Me gustaría ser más valiente. A veces creo que deberías imponerte más. A veces creo que deberías…

—Katniss— dice él con gravedad, poniendo sus dedos bajo mi barbilla— Nunca podría hacerte daño de esa manera. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Lo entiendo, te juro que lo hago. Si crees que por un segundo yo pensaría en dejarte por esto, entonces soy yo quien tiene que disculparse.

La sola idea de que él lo haga, que me pida perdón a mí por mi incapacidad mental para darle hijos, resulta inaceptable.

—No.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. Siempre y cuando pueda tenerte conmigo el resto de mi vida, estaré perfectamente bien —dice con una sonrisa.

Decido creerle, porque la opción, el perderlo para siempre, es simplemente demasiado difícil de llevar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Trece años después de la Guerra_

El niño es un pequeño bulto, con piernas y brazos que se retuercen, mientras él lo sujeta por la cintura y cubre su carita, de un color crema un poco más oscura que la piel de Peeta, pero mucho más clara que la mía, de suaves besos. La criatura echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una sonora carcajada que es secundada por Peeta un segundo más tarde.

Lo veo lanzarlo al aire y mi corazón desciende a mi estómago y se paraliza por dos segundos, el tiempo que tarda la gravedad en devolver al niño a los brazos de Peeta.

Se parece a nosotros. A ambos. Tiene el cabello oscuro, pero los ojos son una copia exacta de la mirada azul que he amado durante tanto tiempo.

Los veo jugar sobre la grama mientras recorro mi propio vientre, de nuevo abultado por la presencia de otro bebé que crece lentamente para unirse al que Peeta mima en este momento, cubriendo sus mejillas regordetas con delicados roces de sus labios. Él le hace cosquillas en la tripa, de manera que la criatura suelta carcajadas deliciosas que hacen que mi corazón salte.

Por un minuto, todo parece marchar a la perfección. El mundo es este lugar hermoso, en donde el hijo de Peeta, mi hijo, puede ser absolutamente feliz.

Entonces el aerodeslizador desciende, ensombreciendo el cielo. La garra metálica que se encargaba de recoger los cadáveres de los tributos en la Arena es arrojada y, antes de que tenga tiempo de gritar, los extremos afilados atraviesan limpiamente el cuerpo de mi esposo y de mi hijo.

Veo como la boca del niño se abre en un grito silencioso al tiempo en que el aroma a rosas inunda mi nariz. Asfixiándome, envenenándome lentamente. Y permanezco muda, incapaz de gritar.

La voz del presidente Snow resuena en mi cabeza:

"¿Pensaste que estabas segura ahora? Los tomaré a todos, a cada uno de ellos"

Pienso en la niña que crece en mi vientre y mi mano se dirige rápidamente hacia mi abultada barriga. La humedad cubre mis dedos. Cuando volteo a ver hacia abajo, mi vestido está cubierto de sangre.

"Señorita Everdeen…", dice la voz de mis pesadillas, "son las cosas que más amamos, las que nos destruyen".

Esta vez, sí que grito.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!— la voz de Peeta logra penetrar a medias en mi cabeza— Solo ha sido un sueño, Katniss. ¡Todo está bien!

Pero él está mintiéndome. No hay nada bien. Nada volverá a estar bien.

Me debato entre sus brazos, muevo mis pies, pateándolo débilmente para que se aleje de mí. Empujando mis puños, intentando conectar con cada centímetro de su piel mientras me contorsiono para proteger un vientre vacío.

Él no se aparta, ni siquiera cuando uno de mis puños golpea su rostro, haciendo que mi mano se cubra de su sangre cuando le parto el labio. Me supera en fuerza, siempre lo ha hecho y mientras me envuelve en un apretado abrazo, girándome sobre mi propio cuerpo para que quede de espaldas a él en lugar de enfrentándolo, me siento agradecida por ello.

Siento su corazón latiendo con fuerza a mis espaldas. El sonido reverbera por mi cuerpo. _Bump, bump, bump, bump. _

—Respira— dice él utilizando una voz autoritaria que casi nunca sale a relucir. Como si quisiera dar el ejemplo, él inhala con fuerza y luego deja salir su aliento junto a mi oído— Respira Katniss— dice antes de tomar otra bocanada de aire. Esta vez lo imito.

Los minutos pasan, ambos concentrados en respirar lentamente, hasta que mi cerebro consigue procesar que estoy a salvo, que los brazos que me rodean son los de Peeta y no los de Snow. Que yo no tengo niños que él pueda quitarme.

Mi cuerpo se relaja, convirtiéndose en gelatina.

—Eso es— susurra Peeta con suavidad— Todo está bien.

Me muevo y él afloja su agarre alrededor de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome girarme para estar frente a él.

Mi frente se apoya sobre su barbilla, su incipiente barba pica un poco sobre mi piel, recordándome que estoy viva, que él está vivo.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez?— pregunta él apartando los mechones empapados de sudor que se me han pegado al rostro.

—Estabas muerto— susurro yo—. Tú y el niño… y la niña en mi vientre. Los mató a todos— digo comenzando a temblar—. Se los ha llevado a todos.

—No— dice él con rotundidad— Ha sido un sueño, Katniss. Solo ha sido un mal sueño.

Pero ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que tiemblo porque a pesar de que el sueño ha terminado, la amenaza sigue ahí? Sin importar lo mucho que él siga queriendo tener niños… no puedo hacerlo.

Me aferro a su camiseta con una mano y recorro su cuello con la otra. Su pulso late con fuerza en su garganta, una prueba irrefutable de que él está vivo. Conmigo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Él me tiende sobre la hierba. El ambiente huele a agua, como si pudiera empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Sin embargo cuando él se recuesta encima de mí, soportando su peso sobre sus antebrazos, amoldando cada dura línea suya a las curvas de mi cuerpo, la posibilidad de que llueva parece insignificante. Simplemente necesito tenerlo más y más cerca.

Peeta empieza repartiendo besos sobre mi clavícula, ascendiendo lentamente hasta que muevo el cuello y sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

Sus dedos trazan círculos diminutos sobre la piel de mi estómago, sobre la pequeña franja de piel que sobresale entre el pantalón y el dobladillo de mi camiseta.

Cierro los ojos, dejándome envolver por la forma en que él me hace sentir mientras susurra palabras suaves en mis oídos que me hacen sonrojar. Mis dedos se hunden sus brazos, deseando poder encontrar una manera de meterlo por completo dentro de mi piel.

Abro los ojos cuando siento sus labios separarse de mi piel.

Está inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la piel de mi cuello mientras se apoya sobre su brazo derecho. Sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías.

—¿Peeta?— pregunto con precaución, preocupada por la posibilidad de que el fuerte aroma del bosque pueda detonar otro de sus ataques, recordándole nuestros primeros Juegos. Sin embargo cuando él abre los ojos, no hay odio, ni enfado, ni miedo. Es simplemente él, con la chispa que se enciende en sus ojos azules cada vez que me ve.

—Perdona— dice besándome una vez en el cuello, justo por encima de donde late mi pulso— Me he distraído un poco.

Le sonrío y coloco una mano sobre su pecho para que se enderece.

—No pasa nada— digo sujetando su mano— ¿Quieres regresar a casa?

Él mueve la cabeza en negación.

—En realidad estaba pensando en una manera de hacer esto más perfecto— dice él.

—La verdad es que no se me ocurren muchas.

—Sí, en realidad solo puedo pensar en un par de cosas que podrían hacer esto mejor.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son?

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y él guarda silencio.

—¿No quieres contármelo?

—No quiero que te pongas triste.

—Oh.

Peeta acaricia mis labios con un dedo.

—Dímelo— digo yo— Puedo resistirlo.

—Sé que puedes— dice él— Pero eso no significa que tenga que ponerte a prueba.

—Quiero saber lo que piensas— respondo yo— Siempre.

—A veces puede no gustarte.

—De todas maneras, quiero saberlo— replico tozuda.

—Pienso que a Prim le habría gustado como son las cosas ahora— dice él—. Seguramente habría sido una excelente doctora para el hospital— dice refiriéndose a la nueva clínica de alta tecnología que han construido en donde antes se encontraba el Quemador.

El pensamiento me pone triste, pero no histérica como lo habría hecho hace unos cuantos años.

—Sí, seguramente le habría encantado. Ella era bastante fantástica en ese tipo de cosas. La habrías tenido de primera en la fila para apuntarse como voluntaria.

—O estaría dirigiendo el lugar— sugiere Peeta.

—No seas tonto— le digo golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo— sería aún demasiado joven para eso.

Siento sus ojos estudiar mi rostro, así que le devuelvo la mirada para que vea que estoy bien. Él me besa suavemente, inclinando mi rostro hacia un lado.

—Hora de ir a casa— dice mientras se pone de pie y toma la cesta, ahora vacía, que hemos traído para nuestro día de campo.

—Dijiste que habías pensado en un par de cosas— digo yo mientras dejo que tire de mi mano para enderezarme— ¿cuál era la otra?

Él rodea mi cintura con su brazo libre y sus dedos hacen cosquillas en mi estómago.

— No era nada importante— dice Peeta mientras desvía rápidamente la mirada, de manera que no pueda leer en sus ojos lo que sus labios no me están diciendo.

Mientras caminamos por el bosque, me llevo una mano al estómago. Palpando con suavidad la piel de mi vientre.

No hay necesidad de que lo explique para mí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Catorce años después de la Guerra_

Sucede una mañana, mientras estoy hirviendo mi brebaje de hierbas.

Observo la jarra con el ceño fruncido, sacando cuentas mentalmente. El número no cambia. Sigo teniendo cuatro días de retraso.

La tetera empieza a silbar y yo apago la estufa por mera costumbre, a pesar de que tengo la cabeza en otro sitio. Mi mano pasa distraídamente sobre mi estómago y yo me congelo en mi sitio cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

Un jadeo sale de mi garganta.

El miedo sigue ahí. Imperturbable. Cierro los ojos y pienso en las implicaciones. En la posibilidad de tener a un niño con ojos azules. En lo feliz que haría eso a Peeta.

Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido conforme pienso en lo que vendrá después. En lo que podría pasar con mi vida si decidiera seguir por ese camino. ¿Podría vivir con ello? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder tomar esa decisión a sabiendas de que gracias a ello podría hacerlo absolutamente feliz a él?

Mi mano recorre mi vientre de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo la línea recta que es ahora. Lo imagino redondeado, con un niño dando tumbos en mi interior y el miedo regresa.

Peeta elije ese momento para entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días— dice besándome en la boca. Veo como sus ojos pasan sobre la taza en mis manos, intentando reprimir el ligero matiz acusador que aún se forma en ellos cada vez que me ve bebiendo esta tizana— ¿Todo bien hoy?

Pienso por un momento en decirle sobre mi retraso. Sobre mi duda, por primera vez en más de una década, de si podría o no tener un niño. Pero me freno.

—Todo va bien— digo llevándome la taza a los labios.

No bebo nada, porque el agua sigue en la tetera sobre la estufa. Sin embargo me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano como si la tuviese mojada mientras él llena su jarra de leche y le agrega la cocoa en polvo que ha llegado hace un par de días en el tren, uno de los pocos caprichos de Peeta. Sus labios se fruncen casi imperceptiblemente cuando me ve tragar.

Él sigue deseando tenerlos. Del mismo modo en que un náufrago espera que un barco aparezca en la lejanía a salvarlo, Peeta espera pacientemente a que yo cambie de opinión algún día.

A pesar de su decepción, él me besa en la boca para despedirse antes de ir a la panadería.

—¿Tienes que ir? ¿No tienen Clive y Prunus todo bajo control?— pregunto en cuanto se separa de mí. Él me besa de nuevo y lo siento sonreír contra mi boca.

—¿Está usted ansiosa, señora Mellark?— lo empujo juguetonamente mientras dejo la jarra vacía sobre la mesa—. Clive está algo ocupado últimamente— dice mientras juguetea con el extremo de mi trenza.

—¿Ocupado?

—Su esposa está esperando un bebé— dice intentando ser casual. No funciona, mi espalda entra en tensión como si alguien hubiera jalado un cable.

—¿Ah… sí?

Peeta acaricia mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

—¿De cuánto está?— pregunto yo, como si el tema no me pusiera de los nervios.

—Siete meses y medio, pero ha sido un embarazo algo complicado. Tenemos suerte de tener el hospital. ¿Almorzamos?— pregunta con energía, como si intentara distraerme.

—He quedado con… Sae, me ha pedido que necesita unas cosas del bosque— miento rápidamente, pues necesito un tiempo de reflexión. A solas—. ¿Te veo en la cena?

Si él se da cuenta de la falsedad de mi excusa, no llega a decirlo.

—Lo estaré esperando— dice antes de darme un último beso.

Cuando él se va, yo me quedo sentada en mi sitio. Sujeto la taza vacía entre mis manos, apretando hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos.

Me levanto y tomo la tetera, lleno la jarra hasta el borde. El agua se tiñe de verde cuando entra en contacto con las hierbas. Las hierbas que se encarga de hacer de mis entrañas un lugar inadecuado para cualquier mezcla de nuestro ADN. Los dedos de mi mano libre se entierran en mi vientre.

Cuatro días de retraso. ¿Será esta una señal? ¿Mis pensamientos confusos sobre este tema serán gracias a la fuerza de voluntad de un niño o niña que se aferra a la vida dentro de mí?

La taza llena resbala de entre mis dedos, volcándose en el suelo, tiñéndolo de verde.

Suelto un gruñido mientras recojo la taza, con el asa quebrada. Palpo la encimera y coloco un trapo sobre el líquido derramado. Mientras lo escurro en el fregadero, observo la tetera. Me enjuago las manos y la tomo con cuidado, sopesándola, debe quedar suficiente en su interior para llenar otra taza. Suficiente para cumplir con la dosis del día.

Tomo aire mientras derramo el resto de su contenido en el fregadero, sin haberme bebido ni una gota.

Dos días más tarde, cuando llega mi periodo, no sé si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada.

En la madrugada, cuando me encuentro con Peeta en mi camino hacia afuera del baño, mis mejillas se sonrojan furiosamente.

—Buenos días— dice él besándome en la mejilla— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy en esos días— digo agitando la mano con displicencia. Aún medio dormido, él no parece enterarse de nada— Me ha venido el periodo— explico finalmente.

—Oh…— dice él abriendo sus ojos azules— Pues está bien. Habías estado algo preocupada por eso— dice mientras cambia su peso de un pie al otro— Iré a la cama en un segundo— dice apuntando el baño con la barbilla— la necesidad llama.

—Por supuesto— digo mientras salgo de su camino, él me guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Regreso a la cama pensando en lo que ha dicho. "Pues está bien" Pero ¿lo está realmente? Contemplo mis manos, iluminadas solo por el débil resplandor dorado que se cuela por debajo de la puerta del baño. Mis dedos recorren mi vientre, sin ningún huésped inesperado.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en cómo sería.

El primer pensamiento es, por supuesto, el miedo. El pánico que desata la posibilidad de ser incapaz de protegerlo. El miedo de no ser una buena madre. El terror de que los Juegos puedan volver o que todo esto, mi vida después de la guerra, no sea más que un sueño bonito y que voy a despertar en el Capitolio, el primer día después de la Cosecha en que Prim salió elegida, a la espera de lo que harán conmigo.

No difiere mucho de lo que ha pasado las últimas veces que he siquiera considerado la posibilidad de embarazarme.

Peeta regresa a la cama. Cierro los ojos y ralentizo mi respiración, fingiendo estar dormida. Él se acomoda bajo las mantas y me atrae, con infinito cuidado, hacia su costado. Se mantiene en silencio, trazando gentiles círculos sobre la piel de mis muslos con la punta de sus dedos, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de mi piel.

Es entonces cuando la imagen cambia y ya no pienso en lo terrible que sería traer un bebé al mundo, sino en lo feliz que sería él si yo lo hiciera y lo afortunada que sería esa criatura, pequeña y perfecta, de tenerlo a él como padre.

Lo imagino cargando al niño, con una mata de cabello rubio y los ojos azules, sobre su regazo. Una versión en miniatura de él.

Y me doy cuenta entonces de que yo también lo deseo. No la idea de la maternidad o el niño en sí, sino el ver la expresión de absoluta felicidad en su rostro. Decido que, si está en mi mano, quiero hacerlo feliz a él y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dándole lo que más desea en el mundo?

Me giro entre sus brazos, sobresaltándolo, deseando decírselo ahora, mientras aún tengo el valor para no llegar a arrepentirme de ello más tarde.

—Perdón— se excusa él rápidamente— no quería despertarte.

Agito la cabeza.

—No estaba durmiendo. Estaba pensando.

En la oscuridad no consigo ver su rostro, así que me enderezo, sintiendo de inmediato el frío en mi piel cuando el calor de su piel deja la mía.

—¿Katniss?— pregunta él sonando ligeramente alarmado. Encuentro el interruptor y la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa baña la habitación, proyectando sombras sobre el rostro preocupado de Peeta—. ¿Qué va mal?— pregunta él mientras se arrodilla sobre el colchón.

Lo imito, poniéndome de rodillas de manera que mi frente queda a la altura de su barbilla. Mis manos recorren su rostro, sigo la línea de su mandíbula y el contorno de sus orejas. Lo siento estremecerse bajo mi toque. Él cierra los ojos.

—Estás… preocupándome— dice con suavidad.

—No lo estés— digo mientras acerco mi boca a la suya. Él me besa con delicadeza, mientras se devana los sesos tratando de explicar mi comportamiento— He tomado… una decisión— le explico mientras mis manos se aferran a su cuello, deseando la seguridad que él me da, especialmente ahora que siento que estoy tambaleándome en el borde del abismo.

¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para seguir adelante con esto?

Cuando levanto la mirada y encuentro esos ojos azules, mi decisión se afianza.

—Katniss…— suplica él.

—Quiero darte un bebé.

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo! Espero, Roxii, que esta historia esté siendo de tu agrado. El siguiente capítulo se centra más en lo que pediste específicamente y será narrado desde el POV de Peeta.**

**¿Sabían que sus probabilidades de encontrar al duende con la olla de oro al final del arcoíris aumentan cuando dejan un review? **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	3. Gestación

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Esta es para Roxii C. Espero que te guste ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**¡Última parte de la historia! ¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!**

* * *

**Gestación**

**Peeta POV**

_Catorce años después de la Guerra_

Siempre he pensado que las palabras son tan poderosas como peligrosas.

Por eso, cuando Katniss pronuncia las únicas cuatro palabras que no espero oír, un temblor recorre mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero darte un bebé— repite ella mientras su mirada, gris como nubes de tormenta, se traba con la mía.

Retiro mis manos de su cuerpo, tratando de evitar la distracción. Ella se sienta lentamente en la cama, mirándome con cautela.

—Estás… ¿estás bromeando? Porque si es una broma, es demasiado cruel.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Quiero que tengamos un bebé.

Pienso en todas las ocasiones en que le he suplicado por esto. En mis interminables discursos de por qué ahora es más seguro, de cómo yo amaría con locura a cualquier criatura que fuera parte de ella. Y como la respuesta siempre era la misma. "No, no puedo".

—¿Qué ha…? – empiezo, pero estoy tan abrumado por esto que no estoy seguro de qué es lo que quiero saber.

Ella espera, silenciosa en la cama.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?— pregunto al cabo de un rato.

Sus labios se curvan inesperadamente hacia arriba.

—Creo… creo que yo lo he hecho— dice sentándose en la cama, cruzando sus piernas.

—No lo entiendo— confieso mientras me desplomo sobre el colchón— Hace dos meses lo hablamos y seguías pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que…?

—En realidad no fue solo una cosa— explica ella mientras se estira sobre la cama, apoyando su mejilla contra mi pecho. Mi brazo se curva automáticamente para rodearla a ella y acercarla hacia mi cuerpo— No fue como si tuviera este sueño revelador o algo así.

—¿Ya no tienes…?

—¿Miedo?— pregunta ella y yo asiento—. Creo que el miedo nunca se va a ir. Y probablemente este niño será la criatura más mimada y sobreprotegida del planeta— dice con una mueca— Perdí a Prim y seguramente siempre tendré miedo de perderlo a él.

—O a ella— ayudo yo— ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces?— pregunto y me dan ganas de darme de golpes, porque suena como si quisiera disuadirla.

—Tú ya no… ¿ya no lo quieres?— pregunta y mi corazón se encoge por la tristeza en su voz.

—No quiero hacerte daño— digo yo— Y si pensara, por solo un minuto, que hacerte esto te causaría demasiado dolor, entonces no, no querría.

—Pero los quieres— dice ella y la veo asentir hacia sí.

Me echo a reír.

—Creo que desde que aprendí la parte reproductiva en todo el asunto chico-chica, he soñado contigo teniendo a mis bebés, Katniss.

Ella ríe suavemente y guarda silencio por unos momentos. Cuando vuelve a hablar, me dice:

—Eso fue muy perturbador.

—Sin embargo es la verdad.

—Yo quiero… quiero hacer esto por ti— dice ella—. Siempre has sido tú el que ha renunciado a todo por mí.

—No quiero que tomes sacrificios por mí, Katniss.

Ella se levanta sobre sus codos. Sus ojos buscan los míos.

—Respóndeme una cosa— dice ella—. Cuando hiciste todas esas cosas por mí: meterte en la manada de los profesionales para salvarme, pelear con Cato, quitarte el torniquete para que ellos tuvieran a su Vencedor, ofrecerte voluntario para el Vasallaje…— empieza a enumerar ella— ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Respóndeme, por favor.

—Lo hice porque te quería. Porque te quiero— corrijo.

Ella me sonríe, dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos y pequeños.

—Exactamente mi punto. Yo te quiero. Y quiero que seas feliz. Y quiero _hacerte _feliz.

—Katniss… — ella pone una mano sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

—Y no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil. O que cuando pase no voy a estar aterrorizada. O que me vaya a encantar la parte en la que tengo que sacar a una criatura de tres kilos por una parte de mí que… bueno, tú me entiendes— dice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No quiero ser feliz a costa de tu infelicidad.

—No seré infeliz— dice ella— ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando tu cara luce como ahora?— dice mientras sus dedos siguen mis mejillas tensas por una sonrisa. La idea volviéndose más y más fuerte en mi interior a cada segundo.

La hago rodar sobre la cama, hasta que ella queda apoyada en su espalda, conmigo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

—Eres… eres…

—Además— dice mientras enrosca una mano alrededor de mi cuello— He oído que para hacer un bebé se necesita un montón de práctica. Estoy segura de que disfrutaré esa parte.

Sus palabras y su tono hacen estragos en mi organismo. Sin ser capaz de refrenarme más, la beso.

No decimos mucho más por un buen rato, cuando los besos se convierten en algo más.

Finalmente, cuando nos separamos, sudorosos y saciados, ambos estamos sonriendo.

—Entonces ¿vamos a hacer un bebé?

Ella sopla su cabello lejos de su rostro y me sonríe con timidez.

—Vamos a hacer un bebé.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Resulta ser un poco más complicado de lo que habíamos pensado.

Pasan uno, dos y tres meses, con Katniss frustrándose más y más cada vez que su periodo aparecía, con la precisión de un reloj, manchando su ropa y de vez en cuando nuestras sábanas.

—Es como si se estuviera burlando de mí— dice mientras la veo arrancar la ropa de cama del colchón.

—Te estás presionando demasiado— murmuro contra su oído antes de besar su cuello.

Siento los músculos de su cuello tensarse, como pequeños cables. Se aparta un paso.

—No estoy de humor— masculla mientras se deja caer sobre la cama, boca abajo, enterrando el rostro en mi almohada.

Me reclino a su lado y aparto un mechón de su cabello.

—Contrario a lo que podrías pensar, no estaba intentando empezar nada.

La escucho bufar.

—Lo digo en serio, Katniss. Esto te está generando demasiado estrés. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de intentarlo por un tiempo.

—Solo han pasado tres meses— salta ella de inmediato.

—¡Y mira cómo estás!

—Eso no es justo— dice ella frunciendo el ceño— No puedes culparme por estresarme. No eres tú el que tiene un útero que se niega a anidar a tus bebés.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo creer que hayas utilizado las palabras "útero" y "anidar" en una misma frase.

—¡No estás ayudando!

—Cariño…

—No— dice ella alzando un dedo—. No te atrevas a decir que está bien. Ni por un segundo. No lo está. Y no quiero escucharlo. No puedo creer que esté fallando en esto.

—No es un examen o una competencia ¿sabes?

Ella me mira con los ojos convertidos en pequeñas rendijas.

—Tal vez todas esas hierbas me arruinaron el útero.

—Empieza a preocuparme la frecuencia con que estás utilizando la palabra útero.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! Y si yo… ¿y si no puedo tener bebés?— dice con el miedo tiñendo cada palabra.

—Entonces podemos adoptar a uno o podemos seguir siendo tú y yo. Sabes que estoy bien con eso.

—No lo estás.

—Kat…

—¿Y si estoy defectuosa? Y si los juegos o la guerra o…— sus ojos se agrandan por el pánico— ¿y si cuando me dispararon en el Dos también se dañó esa parte de mí? Tal vez nadie me lo dijo porque pensaban que yo jamás iba a querer un bebé.

—¡Tranquilízate!— digo sujetándola por los hombros—. Estás perfectamente.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—En ese caso ¿no puedo ser yo el del problema? ¿Qué tal si se metieron con esa parte de mí mientras estuve en el Capitolio?

—No lo hicieron— dice ella tozuda.

—Bueno, eso tú no lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Él se metió con tu cabeza, no con tus…— su mirada se dirige sugerentemente hacia mi entrepierna y a pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido a lo largo de una década de estar realmente juntos, su rostro se torna de un suave color rosa.

—No lo sé— digo meneando la cabeza— No puedo estar completamente seguro de eso.

—Crees ¿crees que deberíamos examinarnos?

Me froto la nuca.

—Tal vez sería lo más inteligente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nos hacen pruebas de sangre y de otros fluidos, mostrándonos la tecnología que ha alcanzado un distrito en el que antes la gente se moría por infecciones y desnutrición. Pero la parte más dura llega cuando nos hacen tendernos a ambos en una camilla para hacer exámenes físicos.

Tardamos tres días completos yendo y viniendo al hospital y la verdad es que resulta algo incómodo cuando la gente nos pregunta sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Hacia el final de la semana, nos llaman para decirnos que tienen los resultados. Esperamos al encargado de nuestro caso en un despacho blanco, completamente aséptico, por unos minutos que parecen horas, con Katniss golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie completamente fuera de control. Pongo una mano sobre su rodilla y ella la cubre con su mano.

—Gracias.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Ella cierra los ojos apretadamente y no me responde. No tengo oportunidad de decirle nada porque en ese momento el doctor entra en la habitación, portando dos carpetas idénticas de color blanco perlado con el nuevo sello del Doce: dos jeringuillas cruzadas. Una es mía y la otra de Katniss. Se sienta tras el escritorio de metal y se sube las gafas, que se le han resbalado hasta el puente de la nariz.

No debe ser mucho mayor que nosotros, tal vez unos treinta y cinco años.

—Dos celebridades en mi consultorio ¿quién lo diría?

Aprieto la mano de Katniss cuando ella rueda los ojos, pero él ve la cara de pocos amigos de mi esposa y se apresura a entrar en materia.

—Bien, bien— dice mientras ojea los papeles de ambas carpetas.

—¿"Bien, bien" significa que estamos bien o que usted es uno de esos idiotas que no piensa lo que dice?— suelta Katniss.

El doctor lejos de amilanarse se lo toma con humor, soltando una risita que hace que ella entrecierre los ojos de manera amenazadora.

—Se encuentra usted bajo mucho estrés, señora Mellark— replica el doctor con un guiño—. ¿Sabía que sus probabilidades de concebir se pueden reducir hasta en un setenta por ciento debido a eso?

—Usted acaba de inventar ese dato— dice Katniss echándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Muy perspicaz— acota el doctor con una risita— Ahora si me permiten les diré sus resultados— dice golpeando los papeles en las carpetas, convirtiéndolos en dos ordenados montoncitos— En primer lugar, no se encuentra usted embarazada, señora Mellark.

Katniss pone los ojos en blanco.

—Claramente. Si fuera el caso no tendría mi…

—Continuemos— me apresuro a intervenir antes de que Katniss decida que es una buena idea sacarle las respuestas a golpes.

—Sin embargo ninguna de las pruebas realizadas indican que tenga usted problemas a nivel físico para concebir.

El alivio se apodera de sus facciones y yo me doy cuenta de lo preocupada que ella ha estado hasta el momento al creer que es la responsable.

—En cuanto a usted, señor Mellark— empieza él y esta vez soy yo el que se tensa, pero la boca del doctor se curva hacia arriba, en una sonrisa— se encuentra sano como un caballo— dice con energía—. Físicamente no hay ningún factor que esté impidiendo la concepción. Hemos hecho pruebas y la movilidad de su esperma así como su conteo, han salido dentro de los márgenes normales.

—Entonces ¿por qué rayos no he quedado embarazada aún?

El doctor nos sonríe con calidez.

—A veces estas cosas simplemente se toman su tiempo. Puede que su angelito no esté listo para llegar aún.

Katniss lo ve con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces... ¿qué sugiere? ¿Qué clase de tratamiento nos va a dar?

—Creo que debería enfocarse un poco menos en la parte de quedar embarazada y más en la parte de disfrutar el proceso— dice él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y eso que rayos significa?

Los labios del doctor se curvan en una sonrisa.

—Sacúdanse la idea por un par de meses. Intenten nuevos lugares para la intimidad. Pasen tiempo juntos. Simplemente relájense— dice el doctor mientras alza las cejas sugestivamente.

Katniss lo observa con la boca abierta.

—Y esa, señora Mellark, es mi opinión profesional.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Eso ha sido un robo de dinero— dice ella cuando salimos.

—Ahora al menos sabemos que nada anda mal.

—Por supuesto que algo anda mal. Sigo sin tener un bebé aquí dentro ¿recuerdas? —dice rodeándose el vientre con las manos.

Rodeo sus hombros y la acerco a mi costado mientras empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra casa. El hospital fue construido a casi un kilómetro de la Aldea de los Vencedores, así que es un paseo corto.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que él dice— digo con cautela.

—¿Qué? ¿Empezar a usar la encimera para eso?— pregunta ella, evidentemente molesta.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo… al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— dice ella frenando su caminar y sujetándome del brazo.

—¿Por qué no?— digo mientras la tomo cuidadosamente de los hombros, ignorando a la gente que pasa a nuestro alrededor viéndonos con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no posponerlo?

—Porque no quiero— dice ella deshaciéndose de mi agarre y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Así que a menos que decidas que me darás carta blanca para decidir con quien más puedo tener un bebé, espero que estés dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Entonces ella empieza a correr.

—¡Katniss!

—Te veré en casa— grita sobre su hombro y con lo rápida que es, sumado a mis dificultades con la prótesis de mi pierna, no hay forma de que la alcance.

Llego a casa siete minutos más tarde. Empujo la puerta, que ella ha dejado entreabierta y respiro hondo, armándome de paciencia para la batalla campal que estoy seguro ella va a armar. Lo que no espero, en lo absoluto, es encontrarla a ella sentada en el suelo de la cocina, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?— estoy a su lado en un segundo, el tiempo que tardo en cruzar la distancia entre la puerta y su rincón.

Ella no me responde, se limita a soltar sus piernas para rodear mi cuello con sus manos mientras las lágrimas siguen descendiendo por sus mejillas.

—No puedo dejarlo— masculla en mi oído— ¿Qué pasará si me arrepiento? ¿Y si vuelvo a aterrorizarme?

La aparto un poco, para poder ver su rostro.

—Entonces tal vez no era la decisión correcta— digo aunque me duela.

Ella agita la cabeza.

—Quiero darte un bebé.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema— le digo mientras la tomo en brazos y la cargo escaleras arriba— Quieres dármelo a mí, quieres tenerlo porque crees que es lo que yo quiero. ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

Ella suelta un gruñido y se limpia los ojos con su manga.

—¿Te has perdido de todas las veces en que lo he estado repitiendo?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir— digo mientras la pongo sobre la cama y me recuesto a su lado— Me refiero a que el único motivo por el que deseas embarazarte es porque crees que eso es lo que me hará feliz, pero ¿es eso lo que te hará feliz a ti? Si estuvieras con cualquier otra persona, alguien que no tiene interés en ser padre, ¿estarías tratando de tenerlo también?

—Eso es muy injusto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy con ninguna otra persona. Y decidí hacerlo. Quiero que seas…

Le tapo la boca con la mano.

—En este momento no estamos hablando sobre mí. Hablamos sobre ti. ¿Quieres tú, realmente tú, tener un bebé?

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos dejar de intentarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas se quedan embarazadas todo el tiempo sin quererlo?

—Creo que si llegaras a quedarte embarazada por accidente, serías una madre maravillosa, Katniss. Pero no quiero poner esto sobre tus hombros sin que estés realmente lista para ello. No quiero que un día te despiertes con una barriga enorme y descubras que no quieres a ese bebé, porque definitivamente eso me mataría. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Eres un idiota— dice ella girándose sobre su espalda y rodeando mi cintura con sus manos— Eres un idiota maravilloso, pero un idiota a fin de cuentas.

La abrazo, haciendo que su rostro descanse sobre mi hombro.

—Solo porque te amo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dejamos de lado el proyecto de hacer un bebé y empezamos a enfocarnos en otras cosas.

Construimos una nueva panadería al otro lado del distrito. Dejo que Clive y Prunus se hagan cargo de ella mientras yo atiendo la que Katniss y yo construimos sobre las cenizas de la de mi padre.

Pasa un mes y luego otro y otro y otro más. Cuando llega el quinto mes, Katniss me despierta un día con un chillido que me hace ponerme de rodillas sobre la cama, como un gato asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – grito mientras la busco con la mirada, sin encontrarla—¿Katniss?

—Estoy… estoy en el baño.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño. La encuentro sentada sobre la tapa del sanitario. Sostiene un pequeño círculo plástico en sus manos.

—Estás bien— pregunto sujetando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Estoy… —empieza ella y luego guarda silencio.

—¡Katniss! ¿Estás tratando de matarme con la incertidumbre?

—Tenía… tenía un retraso.

La sangre huye de mi rostro mientras caigo de rodillas a su lado.

—Tenía un atraso, pero no estaba segura. Así que he ido a conseguir esto en el hospital, ayer. Funciona con sangre. Tiene una punta que pincha tu dedo y… — ella sacude la cabeza— Sea como sea ha dicho que…— dice ella mientras extiende el pequeño objeto, del tamaño de una moneda y lo pone en mis manos. La gota de sangre se ha acumulado en el centro, coloreando de rojo una pequeña cruz.

Observo el objeto sin llegar a entender.

—¿Katniss?

—He leído las instrucciones— explica ella—, hay dos posibles resultados: una de estas crucecitas o un menos— dice encogiendo un hombro— Si es la cruz entonces la prueba ha salido positiva.

La sangre parece acumularse en mi cabeza, dejándome momentáneamente mareado.

—Y si es positiva— continúa ella—. Significa que estoy embarazada.

Sus palabras parecen venir de muy lejos, pero cuando finalmente llegan a mí, la más pura felicidad me inunda.

—Vamos… ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

—Vamos a tener un bebé— dice con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Ella se ríe.

—Y tú… ¿tú estás bien con eso?

Ella estira unos dedos temblorosos y toca suavemente mi mejilla.

—Tengo… tengo miedo— admite y mi mano se cierra alrededor de la suya de inmediato— Pero no estoy sola ¿verdad? Nunca voy a estar sola.

—Nunca— le prometo.

—Entonces estaremos bien— dice mientras desliza su mano libre sobre su estómago— Vamos a estar bien.

De rodillas frente a ella, mis brazos la rodean en una jaula protectora, prometiéndole sin palabras que estaré ahí para ella siempre. Mi cabeza cae hacia adelante, con mi rostro hundiéndose en su estómago, en el punto en que nuestro bebé ha empezado a crecer.

Nos quedamos ahí por horas. Conmigo susurrando palabras ininteligibles contra su barriga mientras ella pasa su mano, una y otra vez, sobre mi cabeza.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La noticia corre como pólvora. La gente nos visita, los más viejos con la intención de dejarnos pequeñas muestras del conocimiento que han adquirido a lo largo de los años, los más pequeños con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

Nos traen recetas para garantizar que el niño nazca fuerte. Consejos para evitar los mareos matutinos. Advertencias para que yo salga del camino de Katniss cuando las hormonas del embarazo hagan estragos con sus estados de ánimo.

Los meses parecen volar. Su vientre se redondea y sus pechos se vuelven más grandes, lo que a ella parece horrorizarle y a mí me encantarme.

A veces resulta muy difícil, como cuando el niño o niña en su interior se mueve por primera vez y ella entra en pánico y se echa a llorar en medio de la noche. A veces resulta absolutamente maravilloso, como cuando descubrimos que al bebé le gusta oírnos hablar. Así que le hablamos. Effie nos manda un paquete de libros de cuentos que Katniss modifica para que sean menos bobos y asignamos horarios para leerle al bebé.

Haymitch se burla y el bebé responde a su burla pateando con más fuerza, haciendo que Katniss se vuelva irritable y que amenace con recuperar su arco del armario en donde lo hemos guardado si no aprende a callarse.

Sorprendentemente lo hace. Supongo que el nuevo bebé en camino consigue ponerlo de buen humor y resulta reconfortante saber que Katniss no se queda sola cuando yo viajo entre las dos panaderías, cerciorándome de que todo se encuentra bien.

Katniss se pone enorme después de los seis meses.

—Parezco un planeta— se queja cuando empieza a ser incapaz de atarse por si misma los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Me gusta— admito mientras termino de hacer el lazo de su zapato izquierdo y dejo un beso sobre su barriga abultada— Hay más de ti y eso solo puede ser bueno.

Ella se sonroja y me atrae más cerca para besarme.

—Como todo esto no se vaya después de tenerlo, entonces estaré muy molesta. Menos mal que ya no dependemos de que salga a cazar, estoy segura de que hasta las tortugas serían una presa difícil de seguir.

—Te ves absolutamente magnifica— digo mientras vuelvo a besarla.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El día llega. Y me doy cuenta, mientras coloco las sábanas limpias y esterilizadas sobre la cama, que nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien más de lo que amaba a Katniss. La adoración que sentía por la Chica en Llamas se remontaba mucho más allá de aquella ocasión, sentado en uno de los ostentosos asientos cubiertos de terciopelo en los que Caesar Flickerman intentaba lograr que cada tributo pudiera brillar con luz propia, en la que decidí, tal vez de manera inconveniente, que era una buena idea confesarle a Katniss mis sentimientos al mismo tiempo en que dejaba que el resto de Panem los conociera.

Las cosas en ese entonces no salieron particularmente bien, no solo porque me gané una pequeña paliza por parte de Katniss, sino porque, de paso, hice que pensara que mis sentimientos por ella eran solo una estratagema para ganar adeptos en la difícil misión de mantenerme con vida dentro de los Juegos del Hambre.

La primera vez que la vi era solo otra niña, como tantas otras, que asistía a su primer día en la escuela. Con la piel aceitunada y los ojos grises, las características físicas de los habitantes de la Veta. Parecía tener un letrero de neón colocado sobre su cabeza que decía que no formábamos parte del mismo mundo. Sin embargo en el momento en que la escuché cantar por primera vez, todas las advertencias y las limitaciones que me hacían pensar que estábamos destinados a transitar por caminos diferentes parecieron desaparecer.

No importaba qué tuviera que hacer, mi único objetivo en la vida era poder acercarme a ella.

El sueño tardó bastante en cumplirse y, posiblemente, de no haber sido ambos los elegidos, yo por mi mala suerte y ella por el amor incondicional y casi irracional que sentía por su hermana, para ser parte de los Juegos del Hambre, nunca habría podido hablarle.

No fue fácil. En un principio, estaba el problema de que ella nunca parecía creer ni una palabra de lo que yo decía. Luego estaba el hecho irrefutable de que estábamos en una competencia a muerte en la que solo uno de nosotros sería capaz de ganar y, cuando eso dejó de ser un impedimento, apareció otro factor: ahí donde todo lo que ella había mostrado ante las cámaras había sido fingido, en mi caso era muy real.

La cristalización absoluta de mis más grandes ambiciones.

La ayudo a tenderse en la cama, con los talones anclados sobre el colchón y su mano se enrosca alrededor de la mía de inmediato. Mi corazón se salta un latido, pensando en cómo han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros.

Los meses después de regresar como Vencedor y antes de ir a la Gira de la Victoria fueron, sin duda, los más duros de mi vida, si se deja de lado las largas semanas en que Snow me tuvo a su merced y se dedicó a hurgar en mi cabeza y a revolver mis recuerdos, convirtiendo mi memoria en un rompecabezas al cual siempre parecían faltarle piezas.

Ahora, las cosas no podrían ser más distintas.

Un grito corta mis pensamientos y mis dedos laten dolorosamente cuando Katniss aprieta con fuerza, evitando que la sangre fluya, mientras intenta que, de alguna manera, mi dolor pueda apaciguar el suyo.

—Aguanta— le digo mientras paso una toalla sobre su frente, apartando los mechones que el sudor ha adherido a su frente— Ya falta poco— le prometo— Solo un poco más, cariño.

Ella voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido y un siseo sale de entre sus dientes.

—CA-LLA-TE— de alguna manera se las arregla para que una sola palabra suenen como tres— Te juro que si salgo de esta te mataré— dice reprimiendo un quejido cuando otra contracción la hace arrugar el rostro—. Lentamente— promete ella.

Su expresión no deja de ser cómica, pero me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y trato de lucir serio mientras su madre, que ha llegado hace un par de semanas para hacerse cargo del parto, se agacha para verificar que haya dilatado lo suficiente para que el bebé consiga salir sin problemas.

—Estamos listos— sentencia ella con voz seria.

La señora Everdeen nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma desde la muerte de Prim. A pesar de que se ha alegrado porque será abuela, la felicidad no consigue alejar el dolor infinito que le causó el perder a su hija menor, quien era, a todas luces, su favorita.

Ella contempla a Katniss con sus ojos azules y le da suaves palmaditas en la barriga abultada:

—Katniss, es hora de ayudar a tu bebé— dice convertida en una profesional y no en una madre preocupada—. Puja.

Para variar, ella obedece, soltando un grito desgarrador que me taladra los oídos y apretando un poco más mis dedos. Lo soporto con entereza, porque sé que es un porcentaje ínfimo del dolor que ella está sintiendo.

—Eso es, muy bien— le dice su madre.

Katniss deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un débil lloriqueo. Me acerco a ella y aprieto los labios contra su frente húmeda, justo bajo la línea del nacimiento de su pelo.

—Ya falta poco— le prometo— Ya falta poco.

El parto se demora por lo que parecen horas, con una Katniss que parece agotarse minuto a minuto sin que la criatura en su interior se digne a asomar su pequeña cabeza para darnos un poco de paz. Katniss se desploma en la cama, como una muñeca rota y empieza a llorar en silencio.

Veo como la señora Everdeen introduce su mano bajo la carpa que las rodillas de Katniss han creado con las sábanas limpias.

—El bebé ha cambiado su posición— sentencia ella y yo la miro con alarma.

—Eso es… ¿muy malo?— pregunto dejando en evidencia mi falta de conocimiento en esta clase de temas.

—Está apoyando el hombro en el conducto en vez de venir de cabeza, debo ayudarlo a acomodarse o podría lastimarse el cuello— explica ella— Katniss…— dice con suavidad— en cuanto esté en posición necesito que pujes, con todas tus fuerzas.

—Ya no… ya no puedo— dice ella dejando ver el miedo que sé que la criatura en su interior le causa—. Por favor ya no…— las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el sudor y a mí se me rompe el corazón.

—Katniss— susurro pegando mi boca a su mejilla—. No estás sola ¿recuerdas? Yo estoy aquí, yo siempre estaré aquí, a cada segundo— susurro en su oído—. Siempre. Te prometo que nada malo te pasará a ti o a nuestro bebé.

—Tengo miedo— admite con un hilo de voz—. Tengo miedo de no poder protegerlo.

—Shhhh…— le digo mientras me acomodo junto a ella y sujeto una de sus manos entre las mías— Ya nos hemos encargado de que venga a un mundo seguro ¿recuerdas? Hemos luchado por él. Estará bien. Lo prometo.

—Katniss— dice su madre antes de que ella tenga tiempo de responderme— Katniss, es hora. Tienes que pujar.

Ella obedece, haciendo que las venas de su cuello se tensen como cables y grita. Unos minutos más tarde, el llanto de nuestro bebé hace eco en la habitación.

La madre de Katniss envuelve a la criatura en una manta de color amarillo y se encarga de limpiarla. La veo introducir el índice en su boca para asegurarse de que no hay nada en sus vías respiratorias que pueda asfixiarlo.

—Felicidades, es una niña— dice con voz afectada y yo me imagino que ella ve a la pequeña Prim en sus brazos, a pesar de que el único mechón de cabello en su cabeza es oscuro, igual al de Katniss, muy distinto al tono dorado que tenía el de Prim. Katniss extiende los brazos a ciegas para que le den a su hija y la acomoda con cuidado sobre su pecho.

Veo como la pequeña asoma la nariz por entre las mantas y abre y cierra los diminutos puñitos, tan pequeños como capullos de rosa.

Algo cálido se derrama en mi pecho y se abre paso a través de mis venas cuando contemplo la escena.

—Quieres… ¿quieres cargarla?— pregunta Katniss con repentina timidez.

No consigo encontrar palabras, así que extiendo los brazos y ella deposita a la criatura con innegable instinto.

En el momento en que ella deja a nuestra hija en el hueco de mis brazos, me siento completo.

Desde que Katniss aceptó que ella me amaba del mismo modo en que yo la amaba a ella, la vida había transcurrido en una bruma de felicidad absoluta, opacada, muy de vez en cuando, con las visiones que mi cerebro dañado por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas había causado, sin embargo no es hasta que tengo a este ser, diminuto y perfecto, en la seguridad que solo mis brazos pueden darle, que entiendo que la vida podía ser aún mejor.

Nunca, hasta ahora, había pensado que podía amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que amo a Katniss. Sin embargo al ver a mi hija abrir la boca, formando una O perfecta en un bostezo tranquilo, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

No es como si el amor que siento por Katniss hubiese disminuido sino, más bien, como si mi corazón se hubiera ensanchado para albergar la gran cantidad de sentimientos que parecen desbordarme.

Cuando abre los ojos, éstos son azules. Una copia exacta de los míos.

—Te amo— susurro a Katniss mientras me inclino hacia ella con la intención de besarla en la mejilla.

Ella consigue sorprenderme cuando gira el rostro y sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

—Yo también te amo— dice cuando se separa unos segundos más tarde con la respiración entrecortada.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Qué te parece Canna?— pregunta Katniss desde la cama sosteniendo el libro de su familia sobre las rodillas mientras yo camino de arriba abajo con nuestra bebé sin nombre.

—Canna— repito yo— Canna— como si le hubiésemos pedido su opinión la criatura rosada en mis brazos suelta un berrido—. Creo que no le gusta— digo riendo.

—Tendremos que elegir un nombre para ella pronto o Haymitch hará que Mazapán perdure.

"Mazapán" fue el apodo con el que Haymitch bautizó a nuestro bebé cuando decidimos que no nos interesaba la tecnología de punta que el gobierno había decidido traer a nuestro distrito, donde a fin de cuentas ahora estamos desarrollando medicamentos, para conocer el sexo de nuestro bebé.

Fue un guiño al hecho de que Katniss y yo estamos a cargo de la panadería ahora. Aunque ella se dedica sobre todo a revolotear a mi alrededor mientras yo me encargo de amasar, hornear y decorar. Supongo que sus capacidades en la cocina se igualan a las mías en el bosque.

—¿Olea?— prueba ella mientras pasa el dedo por la página dedicada a los usos comestibles de la planta del olivo.

El bebé arruga el gesto, el único aviso que da antes de ponerse a llorar con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus pequeños pulmones.

—¿Tiene hambre?— pregunta Katniss mientras deja el libro sobre la cama y estira los brazos para que le pase a la niña.

—No debería, le diste de comer hace veinte minutos.

Mazapán hace un puchero mientras su rostro se contorsiona por el llanto. Rechaza con energía el pecho que Katniss le ofrece y solloza con más fuerza.

—Creo que tiene sueño— digo mientras me subo, con cuidado, a la cama que compartimos y ayudo a que Katniss la acomode con mayor comodidad sobre su cuerpo. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por su carita de bebé.

Katniss la mece de un lado al otro, sin mayor resultado.

—Tal vez sea como los sinsajos y guarde silencio cuando cantas— aventuro a decir, no demasiado convencido, aunque deseando que mi idea sea aceptada por Katniss porque ansío escuchar su voz.

—¿Tú crees?— pregunta alzando una ceja.

—Nada perdemos nada con intentarlo— le digo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo cantarle?

—Creo que ella amará cualquier cosa que desees cantar para ella.

Katniss empieza algo dubitativa:

_En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos_

_Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido_

_Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño_

_Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará_

Como si se tratara de magia, en cuanto Katniss empieza la segunda estrofa los sollozos disminuyen y la criatura escucha a su madre. Su cuerpo deja de estremecerse por el llanto y aunque no llega a dormirse, observa el rostro de Katniss como hipnotizada.

Mi esposa se queda muda por la impresión.

—Igual que los sinsajos— digo mientras la rodeo con un brazo y la atraigo hacia mi costado, cuidándome de no aplastar a Mazapán. —¿Qué te parece Willow?— digo pensando en el sauce de su canción.

Katniss levanta el rostro de golpe y me observa con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pensando en Prim o tal vez en Rue.

—No pasa nada si no te gusta, podemos pensar en otro— me apresuro a decir.

Ella niega con la cabeza:

—Creo que es perfecto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Willow se transforma en la pequeña consentida del Doce en cuestión de semanas. Todos parecen querer conocerla, así que nuestra casa se convierte en un bullicio de actividad.

Los brazos para cargar a la recién nacida se multiplican y nosotros conseguimos turnarnos para reponer las horas sin sueño que te dejan como saldo el tener un bebé recién nacido en casa.

La gente se deshace en cumplidos:

—Es la mezcla perfecta de ustedes dos— sentencia Onagra, una mujer de la zona de los mercaderes que se dedica a vender telas, mientras la desnuda sobre la cama y revisa con cuidado los dedos de sus manos y pies.

Katniss la observa con los ojos muy abiertos y veo que se está conteniendo para evitar saltar encima de la anciana. Yo me echo a reír.

—Me estoy asegurando de que venga completa— dice ella cuando nota la incomodidad de Katniss.

Cuando se va, cierro la puerta tras ella y observo a Katniss con diversión.

—Tendremos que volver a revisarla, creo que Onagra se llevó el dedo gordo de su pie en medio de la inspección— bromeo mientras Katniss resopla con indignación.

—Creo que si tuviera una hija incompleta ya lo habría notado, muchas gracias— dice con sarcasmo y yo me río sonoramente – ¿La querrías menos si le faltara una oreja?— pregunta repentinamente seria.

La miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca y ella aguarda, testaruda como siempre, una respuesta. Yo no le respondo de inmediato, me tomo mi tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

—Creo que la amaría igual si tuviera los dedos palmeados o si tuviera las orejas pegadas en la frente o… Creo que no podría no amarla ¿lo entiendes? Nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien de esta manera… Es decir, te he amado a ti desde antes de saber realmente lo que era el amor, pero ¿esto? Es como si algo trascendental hubiese cambiado en mí. No puedo no amarla, es parte de la constitución de estas células— le digo mientras me llevo las manos al pecho— Es mi hija…— digo en un susurro—. Y la mitad de ella proviene de ti, lo que hace que sea aún más perfecta para mí…

Cuando levanto el rostro, me quedo momentáneamente sin aire y me pregunto si estaré soñando, porque la manera en la que Katniss me mira, deslumbrada, como quien ve la luz del sol por primera vez en su vida, se parece demasiado al modo en que yo la he visto a ella siempre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— dice ella apartando la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Katniss— la llamo haciendo que se voltee.

—¿Hum?

—Me amas ¿real o no real?

Un sonrojo más profundo se apropia de sus mejillas, sin embargo ella responde:

—Real.

* * *

**Yyyyy… así termina esta historia. La escribí con mucho cariño para ti, Roxii, y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. Fue una historia de amor de principio a fin, muy acorde a la temática de San Valentín en que está enmarcado el reto. Traté de mantenerme tan _in character _como fue posible, tomando en cuenta que esta Katniss está profundamente enamorada de Peeta.**

**Ya me contarán que les ha parecido. **

**¿Sabían que el pelo crece más fuerte y sano cuando se dejan reviews? ¿Que las uñas se quiebran menos? ¿Que Peeta Mellark llegará a decirte que te quiere por la noche? **

**No, ya en serio, me gustan los reviews. Y ustedes me gustarán más si me los dejan XD**

**Saludos, E. **


End file.
